Branching Out
by RoonilWazlib29
Summary: Life can be made in moments, small instances that seem normal and yet can have the most far-reaching of consequences. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott share one such moment, a chance encounter after years apart and though their lives have moved on could they perhaps find a life together? Post-War
1. Planting Roots

**A/N Big shout out to my friend and all around legend chris400ad for helping me with coming up with the idea for this story and lending his genius to this chapter, as well as writing an amazing synopsis for me. All the love.**

Chapter One: Planting Roots

'Rejected?' Hannah Abbott said in shock. 'What do you mean rejected?' She slumped back into the incredibly uncomfortable chair she was sat in. She couldn't believe it, when Hannah was called to this drab little office, she was ecstatic. She thought finally things were going to go her way. And yet here she was, sat in the greyest room she had ever been in, surrounded by dusty books, ancient scrolls and stacks of parchment and hearing nothing but the loud, repetitive ticking from the clock on the wall, and the scratchy, monotone voice of the woman in front of her.

'I'm dreadfully sorry,' said Eleanor Rathbone, a pinch faced woman who looked like she'd never been sorry in her life and wasn't about to break the habit. She glared at Hannah over her large oak desk, her scowl getting more pronounced as she looked down at the papers in front of her. 'Unfortunately, you did not do well enough in the entrance exams to be accepted onto the training programme, as well as your interview being, well, subpar. I'm sorry Miss Abbott, but you're simply not what we look for in a healer.'

Miss Rathbone had never been one for tact or niceness, but it didn't matter, Hannah barely heard her. Her head was miles away, still in shock, thinking about what she was going to do next. She'd put her life into those exams, revising for weeks, months even. All Hannah had wanted to do was become a healer and now her dream was being taken cruelly away from her, by a woman who didn't seem to care.

Standing up from her chair and trying very hard not to let the tears escape from her eyes as they were threatening to, she stood up tall to Miss Rathbone. 'Thank you for the opportunity,' she said in a very small voice. Summoning all the dignity she could muster, Hannah turned on her heels and walked out of the door, leaving the vile woman in her tracks.

The next ten minutes of Hannah's life were a bit of a blur, all she knew was that somehow she'd managed to stumble down the halls of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, tripping over her robes as well as anyone who got in her way as she went. Luckily the administration offices were on the bottom floor, meaning Hannah could burst out of the door and into the streets of London as quickly as possible. She knew if she'd had to deal with the lift and people in there she would have lost it, and broken down in tears. With the fresh air, she was able to clear her mind a little, enough to apparate anyway. Instantly, Hannah found herself back in her two bedroom, London flat. She tore her coat off and threw herself down on the sofa, finally letting the tears that had been threatening her for the past ten minutes' escape as she started crying, her emotions pouring out of her so much she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stop.

'Han, is that you? What's all that ruckus about?' shouted her flatmate from the kitchen. Ernie entered the living room with a gasp at the sight of his weeping friend, almost dropping the plate he was drying with a tea towel. He set them both down on the table and ran to the sofa, taking Hannah in his arms. 'Merlin, Hannah what's wrong?' he asked

'I. Got. Rejected. From. Healer. Training.' She replied through hiccuppy sobs.

'Oh Hannah I'm so sorry,' Ernie replied, tightening his grip on her, forcing her head into his chest. 'I know how much it meant to you, I'm so sorry.'

They stayed like that for what felt to Hannah to be forever, when really it was more like a few minutes. She just couldn't stop crying. Every vain attempt to stop the tears coming out of her eyes was just met with more sobbing, so Hannah eventually accepted that she'd have to ride it out in Ernie's arms. He was a good hugger, stroking Hannah's hair and patting her back while she buried her face into his t-shirt, probably staining it with her make up. Eventually, Hannah managed to stop crying enough to reach for the box of tissues they kept on their coffee table and blow her nose. She was still crying, but it had changed to the silent kind of crying accompanied by hiccups, the kind that meant she was almost done. She moved on the sofa, sitting down properly but keeping Ernie's arm around her. She wrung a tissue round in her hands, trying to think of what she wanted to say, or to muster up the courage to say it.

Eventually Hannah managed, and with a very small, hiccuppy voice said, 'I just feel like I keep letting her down.'

Hannah's mother had died a few years earlier. She'd been killed by Death Eaters in her sixth year of Hogwarts during the wizarding war. She was all the family Hannah really had, her father, a muggle had died when she was little, and she had few other relatives to speak of. Hannah thought about her mother every day; the way she laughed, what her hair looked like in the morning, all those little details that it would be a crime for Hannah to forget. She wanted to live up to her mother's legacy, she had been a healer, one of the best in fact, and Hannah desperately wanted to follow in her footsteps. More than anything, she wanted to make her mother proud

'Oh Hannah,' Ernie replied. 'Don't be silly of course you're not letting her down. Don't ever think that. She'd be so proud of you, of what you've done. You did your best that was all that you could do- '

'Yeah but that wasn't good enough!' Hannah shouted, standing up. 'All that work and nothing to show for it but a stained shirt and a half-empty box of tissues!' Her sudden outburst of anger had restarted the tears to her and Ernie's dismay. She plopped back down on the sofa, her head in her hands.

'Look,' Ernie said gently, very carefully placing his hand on her back. 'I understand you're upset, and nothing that I'm going to say is going to change that anytime soon. But you just need to realise how amazing you've done. You went back to Hogwarts, you caught up and got your N.E.W.T.s, with quite good marks considering. And now you've spent almost a year applying and studying for the training position, all while working a full-time job. You've done all this in such a short space of time after the 2 years of hell that was the war. You suffered so much loss, and yet you're still here. You're still fighting. You need to realise how incredible that is. So okay, you didn't get what you want this time. But that's okay! These things happen, it's what you do because of them that is the important thing. And what you can do go out there and try again.'

Hannah sighed, she had stopped crying half way through his speech. 'You're right, you're always right. I know I'm over reacting a bit. I just worked so hard, I really thought when I got that owl summoning me to the office I had been accepted. I didn't think they'd call someone in just to reject them, but I suppose it was more a courtesy to my mum. They all liked and respected her, even that dreadful Rathbone woman.'

'I know Han, I know. But you're going to be fine Han, I promise. Take a break for now, have a bit of fun for a week or two and then figure out what you're going to do next. You can always retake the exams if that's what you want to do.'

'Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I don't know where I'm going to go from here. I just wish she was here to help me, she always knew exactly what to say.' Hannah said, wiping her nose with what appeared to be the last tissue in the box. 'I'll be fine, I think. I just need to take my mind off it. Have a bit of fun like you said?'

'That's the spirit, shall I put the kettle on?' Ernie replied very enthusiastically, he often thought a cup of tea could fix everything. Unfortunately, Hannah didn't really like tea that much, but she still hadn't had the heart to tell him after nearly ten years of knowing him.

'Yeah that'd be lovely, I actually have work in about an hour,' she said, glancing down at her watch, 'I'd better go get ready.'

She got up from the sofa and wandered slowly to her room while Ernie bustled to the kitchen, wand in hand ready to battle with their ancient stove. Her bedroom was only just down the hall from the living room, but Hannah trudged slowly, a headache getting worse as she went along after all that crying. She burst through her door, her bedroom in the terrible state she'd left it in after getting ready in a rush this morning; clothes were strewn everywhere with various potion bottles of makeup and other such things scattered on the floor around them.

Her owl, Humbug sat on his perch in the corner, hooting happily when he saw her come in. He was a tiny brown owl with white stripes, like his namesake, only just big enough to carry letters and nothing else. He'd been a Christmas present from her mother years ago, so Hannah could send letters whenever she wanted. She didn't really have anyone to send letters too anymore, but Humbug was a comforting sight all the same. Hannah walked over to his perch to give him a stroke, to which he nipped her back affectionately before going back to sleep.

Hannah sat down on her bed, needing a few minutes to prepare herself to get ready for work. She could hear Ernie running about the kitchen even from here, cursing occasionally as he did battle with the stove and the other muggle appliances he still hadn't quite gotten used to. He was a strange wizard, was Ernie Macmillan. He and Hannah had been friends since first year when they were both sorted into Hufflepuff together, and out of all the people she knew at Hogwarts Ernie was definitely her favourite. Not that he couldn't be exceptionally annoying; he'd only just grown out of that air of pompousness that surrounded him throughout Hogwarts after all, and even then, he still got a bit snooty when Hannah refused to buy branded toilet paper. But he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes, so when he asked her if she wanted to live together, it had been a no brainer. She needed some company after all.

Hannah started to get undressed, becoming painfully aware of the clock that was ticking on her bedside table. She couldn't be late for work again, even if she had a good excuse this time. She pulled on her work uniform, which was just a plain black skirt and top; nothing too fancy for a barmaid at The Leaky Cauldron. She glanced in the mirror above her desk and pulled a face. Her blonde hair was sticking up in all directions and her face was a rather fetching shade of blotchy red, as well as her make up being smeared everywhere. With a sigh, Hannah got her wand out of her boot, where she liked to put it if she was in a rush, and cast a few spells to fix her hair and clean her face, not being bothered to style anything properly. With a final look into the mirror when she was done and thinking she looked an awful lot better, Hannah left her bedroom in search of her coat which she threw down earlier, and Ernie, who'd probably have a cup of tea with her name on it.

'Ern?' She shouted as she entered the living room, picking her coat off the floor.

'Yes?' he replied, sticking his head out of the kitchen door.

'Do you want to do something later maybe, like we could go out for tea or something, I don't know. Just something to take my mind off things.'

'Oh Hann, I'm really sorry but Justin and I have plans tonight. I'd invite you to come but- '

'It's your anniversary,' Hannah finished with a nod 'I'm sorry Ernie I completely forgot. Maybe tomorrow then'

'Are you sure that's okay,' Ernie asked looking concerned 'We can probably reschedule if you don't want to be alone.'

'Don't be silly Ernie, you only get one first anniversary, and you're not messing that up for me! I'll be fine, I'll find something else to do, maybe Susan or someone will want to do something, don't you worry about me!'

'Ok if you're sure.'

'I am. Right I'm off, put the tea on hold I'll have it later. Have fun tonight if I don't get back in time.' She said as she crossed to the fireplace, preferring to use the floo network to get to work as she still hadn't quite got the hang of apparating to The Leaky Cauldron, often ending up in the rooms with the guests, or one time the broom cupboard. Hannah grabbed some green powder from the little jar they kept on the mantle and threw it into the fire, that she assumed Ernie had made for her as it wasn't lit when she'd apparated in before.

'Have a good day okay,' said Ernie with a kind smile as she climbed into the hearth, 'Try not to dwell too much on this morning if you can help it.'

'Don't worry Ern, I won't,' she smiled back, and then to the fire she shouted 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

And with a flash of green, she was gone.

xxxxx

Neville Longbottom was sat in the headmaster's office. He'd only been in there once before when he was back at Hogwarts, and even then it was to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor to try and get to Harry during the war, so he supposed that didn't quite count. He'd never sat in this chair anyway, a plush, plum armchair across from the large claw footed desk that, whilst it was in the centre of the room, was not the defining feature. No, that came in the various instruments and other such artefacts dotted around the tables around the room; tiny silver appliances running around the tables with a tiny tinkling noise following him, shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls stretching high up into the sealing, and even the portraits on the wall were magnificent, all the past headmasters stared down at him, well not stared, they were all trying very hard to look like they were doing other things and not eavesdropping on what was about to happen in the office. One portrait took Neville's attention, as the silver haired man smiling warmly at him was someone he recognised. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore peered down at him from his place on the wall, his piercing blue eyes looking at Neville over his familiar half-moon spectacles. Neville smiled back at him, wanting to start a conversation when Professor McGonagall burst into the office.

'Well, Mr Longbottom I am dreadfully sorry to have to leave like that in the middle of your interview. We had an incident in a potions class, apparently leaving a cauldron of Dog Breath potion unattended is too enticing for a group of third years, we'll be putting out fires for days. And whether Maisie Browns eyebrows will ever grow back remains to be seen.' She sat down behind the desk and picked up the piece of parchment in front of her. 'Anyway, enough of that. So, Mr. Longbottom you have applied to become our new Professor of Herbology now that Professor Sprout is looking to retire. Of course, I remember from your days in school that you were most proficient in herbology, gaining an Outstanding in your N.E.W.T, as well as another handful of excellent grades in the rest of your subjects, when you finally got around to taking them.' She said, peering over her glasses, her piercing stare being the same as when Neville had been a student. Most of his year had to retake their seventh year, after Death Eaters had taken over the school, as well as the Battle of Hogwarts being a massive blow to everyone who lost someone.

'Well, I have just a few more questions for you Mr Longbottom; firstly, If I walked into the greenhouse during an excellent lesson, what am I likely to see and hear?'

Neville took a deep breath and replied, 'Well Professor, you would see a high level of student engagement, whether it be listening to me explain something or focusing on the task that I had set with the plants. I would also like you to see some animated discussions regarding the work we were doing, with clear student cooperation as they garden.' And then added with a sheepish grin 'You'd probably also hear a few swearwords Professor, that Venomous Tentacula can be a bit of a bugger if you turn your back to it'

A bare hint of a smile played on McGonagall's lips, 'Okay then, next question; What do you think are the key qualities and skills a student looks for in a teacher?'

'Well I think fairness is the number one thing a student will look for. Punish students when they've done something wrong certainly, but I see no reason to make them suffer when they haven't done anything wrong. It just makes them dislike you, and then by extension the subject you teach,' Neville knew all about that from his potion lessons with Snape, which he hated and was even scared to attend at one point. 'I also think making the pupils feel confident in the lessons, to do the task at hand or to ask questions or for help should they need it. They need to be comfortable with you as a teacher otherwise it could limit their learning. These are skills that I have definitely picked up over the years.'

'Excellent. Now, lastly; why do _you_ want to be our Herbology Professor?'

Neville had prepared for this question, as well as a few others he thought might come up. When he got the letter inviting him for an interview, he was practically straight to the mirror to practice. He sat up in his chair, smoothing the robes his grandmother had insisted he wear, he would have much preferred to be in his muggle clothes but he didn't want to have an argument with his Gran again, she'd already kicked up a fuss when he said he was moving into his own house, so he was trying to keep in her good books.

He cleared his throat and said, 'Well, Professor, as you said Herbology was always my strongest subject when I was here, and ever since I finished Hogwarts I've done nothing but focus on herbology, trying to expand my knowledge as much as I can. You know I've been travelling for the past year, I've been all around the world looking for magical plants and learning about them and what they can do. I don't want to blow my own trumpet professor, but I'm probably one of the leading experts in the field at the moment, despite my age, and I'm really keen to pass on my knowledge to the students here. Hogwarts has always been home to me, as it has to many of the young witches and wizards that pass through here, and I'm looking to give back and really make a difference here.

Professor McGonagall looked at Neville, her hard stare slowly transforming into a warm smile. 'Well Neville, that was very well said. And on behalf of the staff and students here at Hogwarts, I would very much like to offer you the job.'

Neville stared at her in shock. He'd got the job. He'd actually got the job. He never in his wildest dreams thought this would happen, surely there be someone far more qualified to teach these kids. Neville didn't know the first thing about teaching children, he just had his plants and that was it. He wasn't even going to apply for the job until his gran talked him into it. Of course, he wanted it, otherwise he wouldn't have come this far, but he never in a million years thought McGonagall would be here smiling at him, offering him the job of a lifetime.

'I don't know what to say Professor, I, thank you- '

'Don't look so surprised Neville you were our strongest applicant. You practically had the job before you'd walked in today.'

'Really?' said Neville, slumping back into the comfy chair. 'Wow. I don't know what to say.'

'Well you don't need to say anything. You know term starts in a month, on the first of September as usual. You'll have to let us know if you'll be requiring a permanent room, so the house elves can make one up for you. Of course, you'll have to put in a shift every now and again over night on duty but we have plenty of guest accommodation for that. You'll be given full charge of the greenhouses of course, if you want to come and check on them or perhaps move things around before term starts, then you're more than welcome to. That's all I can think of off the top of my head; you'll be sent an owl with all the details, as well as a contract for you to sign. But unless you have any questions were done here.'

Neville was still in slight shock, but he managed to stir himself enough to jump out of his chair and shake the good professor's hand and say 'thank you' another few times. As he turned to leave the office, he glanced back up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, who was smiling at him warmly. Neville smiled back again, and as he turned away he heard the portrait say in a very familiar voice that Neville hadn't heard for years; 'Congratulations Neville, your parents would be so proud.'

Neville turned back to face the portrait, giving him a small nod as a lone tear escaped from his eyes. When he was alive, Dumbledore had always known about his parents, and it was heart-warming to know that even in portrait form he still thought of them.

He left the office with one final goodbye to Professor McGonagall and started to walk back down the stair case that lead to the rest of Hogwarts, but he before he could he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look at the familiar face of Professor Sprout. She looked exactly the same as she did when she was Neville's teacher; same floppy hat, same patchwork robes and same kind smile that lit up her face.

'Well done Neville my dear,' she said, taking his hand and shaking it it vigorously. 'I knew you had it in you I knew it. I'm so glad you're the one to be taking over from me. I couldn't think of a better replacement.'

'Thank you Professor, that really means a lot,' Neville replied.

'Nonsense my boy, nonsense. You are a fantastic herbologist; I've been hearing wonderful things about you, you've ran into a lot of my friends on your travels who've given you nothing but glowing recommendations.'

'Well I did try and learn as much as I could while I was away. I met some excellent herbologists, I'm very honoured to have been taught by them.'

'Excellent my boy. Well I'm afraid I must dash off and start packing my bags, but really Neville, I'm so proud of you. Feel free to send me an owl now and again, I'd love to hear how you're getting on. You'll have to stop for tea one day too. Cheerio!' And with that, Professor sprout turned on her heels and scurried away.

Neville smiled at the retreating back of his favourite teacher, then turned himself and started walking the opposite direction, walking down the spiral staircase and through the familiar halls of Hogwarts, only getting lost a few times as he found the great doors to leave. Before he did so, he decided to peek through the grand door leading to the great hall. Neville hadn't been in there for years but it was exactly the same as it was when he was at school when he would be in there every day with his friends. He looked up at the high table at the very top of the hall, thinking he would be sat there in September, rather than the house tables he was so used to. Whilst the thought exited him, it also struck a little fear in his heart. He had a very long road ahead of him if he was going to become a good teacher, and looking at that table just made it even more apparent.

He quickly left the great hall and walked out of the doors to the Hogwarts grounds, heading towards the grand gate that lead to the town of Hogsmede and the train station. He would have to be through those gates before he could apparate, thanks to Hogwarts protective charms, but Neville was very aware he was going to be late for lunch. He was meeting Harry Potter at The Leaky Cauldron, he was one of Neville's best friends at Hogwarts and on that he hadn't seen since he'd been on his travels. Neville was really looking forward to meeting him again for a catch up, but he didn't want the news of his new job to put a damper on his day; Neville knew he'd end up thinking about it over and over in his head, so he made a silent promise to himself to not bring it up until had had a chance to think about it further.

He walked through the gates leaving the bounds of the protective charms, and with one last look up at the magnificent castle, he apparated, disappearing with a loud _pop._


	2. Thistle Make you Feel Better

Chapter Two – Thistle Make You Feel Better

It was about half past twelve by the time Neville got to Diagon Alley. He'd managed to overshoot his apparating again, ending up not in _The Leaky Cauldron_ , but outside of it. He cursed under his breath, he was out of practise since he'd been away, and would have to start working on it again in his garden. He looked around at the busy street that was packed full of wizards and witches going about their business. There was quite a lot of families and younger wizards about, even though it was a school holiday. Neville supposed they were Hogwarts students, getting their supplies for the school year ahead.

This thought was confirmed when he turned and say the que coming out of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ ; it was full of people cheerfully clutching books and cauldrons, as well as the odd owl cage here and there. Neville smiled at the sight of such a happy crowd, but his smile shrank when he remembered he was in practically in the same boat as them. He would be starting Hogwarts too. In fact, he'd probably need to get some more books on the topic, as well as some new equipment. His thoughts were racing when he absent mindedly turned to the door, bumping in to none other than the man he was here to meet: Harry Potter.

'Neville!' Harry roared, bringing him in for a big bear hug 'How are you mate, blimey it's been ages!'

'Yeah it really has. It's good to see you Harry.' Neville replied, happily returning the hug.

'Right come on then, well chat later but right now I'm absolutely starving,' Harry said pulling away from Neville and heading inside.

Neville followed Harry into the pub, taking in the familiar surrounding that he'd missed more than he thought he would while he was away. He missed a lot about wizarding London, there were magical communities all over the world, a lot of which he'd visited, but there was really nowhere quite like Diagon Alley and the wonders it contained. _The Leaky Cauldron_ was one of those wonders. It served as a gateway between this part of the wizarding world and the rest of muggle London, as well as serving a great lunch. The food had significantly gone up in quality over the past few years. Originally being a fare consisting of nothing but pickled eel and pie (which would have been ideal for some), they since expanded their menu and served a wide variety of sandwiches and other meals, making it a popular spot for shoppers to stop and take their weight of their feet, or for old friends to catch up over a burger and a butter beer.

Harry and Neville walked to a table at the back, out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the lunch crowd that had formed in the middle of the pub. Neville didn't really like crowds, they tended to make him a bit nervous, so he felt a lot happier when they got to their little corner where it was a little bit quieter. They sat down, the wooden feet of the chairs scraping slightly against the floor. Neville took off his hot robe to reveal a shirt and trousers underneath. He hung his robe on the back of his chair and plonked himself down on the seat.

'So, Neville,' Harry said, picking up a menu and perusing the specials, 'What's the story mate? How was travelling? I want to hear all about it.'

'It was good yeah. I learned a lot, got a lot of new plants too, I've run out of room in my greenhouse I've had to bring some in the house till I can get Hermione round to put a charm on it. Though I suppose I should move them to the greenhouses at Hogwarts now.'

'Why would you do that?' asked Harry with a slight frown, 'You're not leaving again are you?'

'No of course not!' Neville replied quickly 'It's just that, well I got a job at Hogwarts. You're looking at the new Herbology professor.'

Harrys face broke out into a huge grin 'Neville, that's fantastic! I hadn't a clue Professor Sprout was retiring though, that's a bit of a shock. But this is great though, mate. You're going to be a great teacher!"

'We'll see about that.'

'What do you mean?' Harry's frown returned.

'Well I don't know the first thing about teaching, do I? Like yeah, I know the plants and everything but how do I teach others about them? I've never done it before. I don't even know why McGonagall gave me the job when I applied I never thought for a million years they'd give it to me.'

'Well obviously she thinks you can do it or she wouldn't have given it to you, would she?. You must have had an interview, right?'

'Well yeah I did, I've just come from it actually,' Neville said with a sigh. 'I don't know Harry I'm just… I'm just really nervous about it. And I don't want it to make me a bad teacher, me being so nervous.'

Harry opened his mouth to speak again when he was interrupted by a bright, chirpy voice

'Hello there, can I take your ord- Harry? And Neville oh my god hi! Look at you two it's been absolutely ages since I've seen you how are you' said Hannah Abbott. She had the brightest grin on her face from seeing her old school mates, a grin which the two men could only return as they looked back at her.

'Hannah!' Harry said brightly as he got up to give her a hug. 'It really has been a long time, I didn't know you worked here'

'Well I haven't been here long, just a couple of months. I've been trying to get on to healer training but needed something to tide me over money wise and this will have to do for now.' She said, smoothing her apron. 'So, what's the gossip then boys? No, wait, hang on, don't tell me. You were in auror training last time I heard Harry, and Neville, Ernie Macmillan, you remember him, right? He's my flatmate now, anyway he told me you were in Australia or something looking up plants and-Oh god where are my manners, I'm just chatting away instead of doing my job, you must be hungry? What can I get you?'

'It's alright,' Harry laughed, 'but since you as, could I get the fish and chips please? Oh, and a butterbeer too, please.'

'Coming right up, and for you Neville?'

Neville had been completely silent during that entire conversation. He wasn't sure what they'd just been talking about. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He'd looked up at Hannah when she'd come to their table and time seemed to have stopped.

She was beautiful. Had she always been that beautiful? Neville couldn't remember. They had shared quite a few classes with the Hufflepuff's back at Hogwarts, primarily Herbology, though that would explain why he couldn't remember noticing her before. He'd always been a bit too interested in his plants back at school to notice girls, something which to his and his grandmothers chagrin hadn't really changed. But he was seeing her now, it was like he could think of nothing else, as if his brain was trying to make up for all the time he hadn't been looking at her for. She had short, wild blonde hair that stuck up every which way, despite the efforts of the clip she wore to keep it off her face. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, bluer than anything Neville had ever seen, and her smile. Her smile looked like it could brighten up an entire room. In fact it was, as the world was a little bit brighter now that she'd walked over to their table.

Her smile however, faltered a tiny bit, as Neville realised that he still hadn't said anything, and they were waiting for his order.

'Oh, um sorry. I was miles away um. I'll have the same as Harry. Please,' He said with a sheepish grin, tearing his eyes away from Hannah and looking down at his hands.

'Great! I'll have those out to you as soon as possible,' Hannah said as she walked back to the bar.

Neville was still staring at his hands when he felt Harry staring at him. He glanced up to find his friend looking at him with a bemused and bewildered expression.

'What?' Neville said, irritably? Could work with adding how people say stuff, you're very much said, asked, but don't do how their tone of voice is a lot. Might be worth adding sometimes, especially with one word things like this.

'What was all that about?' Harry asked. 'You were looking at her like she'd sprouted an extra head or something. Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine.'

'Really?' Harry said, peering over his glasses to give Neville a look that said he didn't believe him.

'Yeah. Well I dunno, I just forgot how nice Hannah looked it took me by surprise. She's just very pretty and she's very nice and- stop looking at me like that!'

Harry had broken out into a massive grin, obviously enjoying his friends flustering. 'I'm not looking at you like anything, Neville. I just think its sweet. If you like her you should ask her for a drink or something. It'd be good for you."

Hannah came back at that point holding a tray with two bottles of butterbeer and two glasses balancing on it. She put the tray down on the table, putting the drinks down in front of the two men with a grateful 'thank you' from both of them.

'You're lucky, I managed to find two glasses I haven't broken yet.' She said with a slight giggle, giving Neville a wink before she retreated to the bar.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Neville, giving him a look that said he wanted to carry on their conversation when Neville stopped him.

'Oh shut up you, it was just an observation. Enough about me, how are things with you?

'They're good Neville, really good. You know what, I don't think I've ever been happier, I… Can I tell you something? I haven't really told anyone yet, I'm trying to keep it a secret."

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking about proposing to Ginny.'

'Oh, wow Harry,' said Neville in shock 'That's fantastic news wow, I'm happy for you, I really am.'

'Yeah I was just thinking about it the other day. I'm happy with her. Really happy. And I don't see much point in waiting. If there's one thing I've learnt after everything it's that you have to grab life while you still can. She makes me want to be a better person, and I'd like to think I am.'

Neville had never thought that about anyone. He'd never had a girlfriend, or even been on a date, unless going to the Yule Ball with Ginny in his Fourth year counted, but since she was no going to be the future fiancé to the man sitting in front of him, he decided it probably didn't.

'That's great Harry, do you have a ring?'

'That's what sparked it all really. I was going through some of my parents' stuff the other day, I've finally managed to get it here from Godric's Hollow, and I found my mum's wedding ring. I think it's what they would have wanted, for me to give it to Ginny. It gave me the idea when I held it and I just thought, why not? But you have to promise not to tell anyone, no one else knows yet.'

'Don't worry, my lips are sealed I swear. I'm really glad things are working out for you. You deserve a bit of happiness. And what about auror training? How's that going?'

that.'

'Oh I love it, mate. It's hard, don't get me wrong. But it's good, almost feels as if it's meant to do. I know a lot of people think I should be at home, letting someone else take over but I can't picture that. I just want to a make a difference. A real difference. And this way I can.'

'If that's what you want to do, Harry, then go for it. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I thought about it for a while but it just wasn't for me you know. I'm quite happy with my plants thank you.'

'And you think you're not the right man to be a herbology professor,' Harry teased.

'Oh my god Neville are you the new Herbology professor?' said a bright voice, as Hannah appeared from nowhere carrying a steaming tray of food. 'Neville that's so cool. I knew Professor Sprout was retiring, well it's about time too bless she worked so hard in those greenhouses, but you being her replacement is just brilliant, you've going to be amazing.'

'Thanks Hannah, that means a lot actually,' Neville said, blushing slightly as she put the plates down in front of them. 'I only had my interview today and they offered me the job, but I'm a bit nervous about it.'

'Oh don't be silly, you shouldn't be nervous. I remember you from school always getting top marks in the class. You were so good at explaining things too, I remember a few times me and the other Hufflepuff's at the back weren't listening and you showed us how to do the methods, you were great then, you can only be better now surely?'

It was true, Neville had tried to help other whenever he could. It was the only class he was ever any good at, so he like to return the help and guidance his friends gave him when he could. 'I suppose yeah. That does make me feel a bit better actually, thank you.'

'You're welcome! Honestly you really shouldn't be worried at all, I think you'll be a worthy replacement. Now if they had me come in a teach the kids, that would definitely be a disaster! I'm pretty sure I killed everything I touched, or at least they got very upset whenever I went near any of the plants in those greenhouses.'

'Yeah they can be a temperamental bunch. But if you know how to treat them right they can open up worlds for you.'

Hannah smiled at Neville, a smile that made him feel like he was the only person in the room, and something that made him blush again. 'That's really sweet Neville. You'll have to give me some lessons; Herbology is one of the things I need to be good at for Healer training, and it was my lowest score on the entrance exam.'

'Well,' Neville said in a small voice, staring at his hands again, 'I'd be happy to go over some stuff with you, I don't know everything but I can certainly help you revise for the exam.'

'Really? Would you? Oh Neville that's the best thing I've heard all day! You're an absolute superstar thank you so much. I have to get back to work now, I can see Tom frowning at me from here, but do you have a phone? I know they're a muggle thing but im a half blood so I can't imagine living without them, how are you supposed to contact people, owls are so slow! Anyway, do you have one?' Neville nodded, he'd had one installed in his house when he moved in thinking it was a good idea to be prepared, but he still wasn't really sure how to use it. he made a mental note to ask Harry about it later.

'Ok well if I give you my number you can call me some time, it doesn't have to be any time soon, I can't retake the exams for another 6 months anyway, and we can get together and maybe go for a coffee or something, or you could just come to mine I don't mind,' Hannah said, vigorously scrawling a number down in her notepad. 'I won't take up too much of your time I promise, just any help you can give me will be so appreciated, I really need to pass these.'

'No problem, I'd love to help,' Neville replied, taking the piece of paper from her.

'You're the best, really! You know what, for that, I'll cover your bill, now enjoy your food guys,' And before they could protest, she was off, but not before giving Neville a quick hug, something he wasn't expecting at all and brought the red rushing back to his cheeks. Harry had remained silent throughout that entire conversation, a rarity for him as he loved talking to friends. And now he was giving Neville a strange look.

'What?' Neville asked again, even more exasperatedly this time.

'Nothing Neville, it's just… it's just really good to have you back' he said with a huge grin. 'Come on let's eat.'

The rest of their meeting when very fast, eating their delicious food and talking to each other about their lives, as well as reminiscing on their time at Hogwarts, chuckling at stories about their friends they had almost forgotten. There were few things you could do in life without becoming incredibly close with a person, and sharing a dormitory and seeing each other every day for almost 7 years was definitely one of them. It was one of the things Neville missed most about being at school, being surrounded by his friends at all times, and the sense of family they'd had between them.

Neville was having a great time with Harry, but he couldn't help looking around for Hannah whilst they were talking, hoping to catch another glimpse of her messy hair or her kind smile. More than anything he wanted her to come over and talk to them again, but she was busy with all the other customers, the pub had got quite packed since Neville and Harry had arrived, as she cheerfully took orders and brought drinks to patrons. Neville did manage to catch her eye once, as she caught him staring at her at the bar. Neville instantly got embarrassed, and went to look away with a sheepish smile, but not before she'd given him a cheerful wink, sticking her tongue out at him from across the room. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling when he looked at Hannah, but he knew it was something good, and he knew he was already too far gone to care.

'Right Neville, I've had a great time catching up mate but I've got to get back to the ministry. They only give me an hour for lunch and if I'm late again Auror Jenkins will make me do push ups," he grimaced, casting his eyes back towards their empty plates, "don't think it's a good idea after all of that." and I don't think I can after all that food.'

They got up from the table and walked over to the bar attempting to pay for their food but Tom the landlord waved them away, pointing at Hannah who was across the room.

'She's taken care of it lads,' he said polishing a glass.

'Well,' said Harry as he took out a handful of coins from his pocket 'Please give this to Hannah as a tip, we've had excellent service.'

The two walked out of the out and into the bright alley way, that was still full to bursting with shoppers. Harry gave Neville a big hug as the pair said their goodbyes, promising to meet each other again soon, before he walked off, heading back to the ministry for his training.

Neville decided he may as well get a few things while he was out, remembering he needed some new dragon hide gloves, after he'd finally wore holes in his pair he'd had for the last few years. He walked cheerfully down the street until he arrived at the only shop that sold magical plants and fungi, as well as the equipment you needed to care for them, in all of Diagon Alley; _Spore's Marvellous Greenhouse._ Neville walked through the door with a jangle of a bell, smiling at the lady standing behind the till.

He wandered around for a bit, taking in the beautiful plants and magical flowers, whilst marvelling at the different climates they had managed to create in the shop to accommodate different plants, passing through scorching heat and blistering cold all within a few feet of each other. Neville picked up the gloves he needed, as well as a few other bits and pieces that took his fancy and walked over to the tills to pay. He made polite chit chat with the lady working, who recognised him from all his visits over the years. As he went to take out his money to pay something caught his eye. On the desk in front of him there was a small plant in a bright yellow pot. It was a Azureus Flower, Neville guessed, though he was probably right. It wasn't very big, and needed a bit of TLC from what he could tell, but what caught his eye was the magnificent blue flower that had sprouted from it. It was the exact blue of Hannah Abbott's eyes, and seemed to sparkle a little in the light, reminding him of her brilliant smile. Without a second thought, Neville picked up the plant and handed it to the witch, asking her to add it to his bill.

He walked out of the shop, a paper bag full of his purchases in one hand, and the flower pot in the other. He walked quickly back the way he came to _The Leaky Cauldron_ , ducking inside the door and heading to the bar.

'Tom, is Hannah about?' He asked the aging bartender.

'No, she's just gone on her break, she'll be back in about 20 minutes if you want to wait?'

'No its okay, can you just give her this for me?' Neville said hurriedly, popping the flower down on the desk. 'Actually, do you have a bit of parchment? And a quill?'

Tom sighed as he handed them over, turning back to his bar while Neville quickly scrawled a note on the parchment before tucking it between the leaves of the plant.

'There, thanks Tom.'

And with a nod at the barman, Neville walked out with more of a spring in his step than he had when he went in.

xxxxxx

Hannah had been staring at the flower pot ever since shed finished work and got back to her flat. The flower really was beautiful, a gorgeous blue that only got brighter now it was in the moonlight on her windowsill, sparkling slightly as it got caught in the breeze from her open window. It was one of the loveliest things she'd been given, and had made her day when she'd returned from her break to find it waiting for her on the bar. Neville really was lovely.

She'd never really talked to him a lot at Hogwarts, all the houses generally kept to themselves, even when they shared lessons with other students, it was just what happened at Hogwarts. But what she could remember of Neville was all good things. He was always kind, even if he was a little shy. Hannah remembered how sweet he was at the pub today, offering to teach her Herbology. She'd almost kissed him at that point, maybe with his help she'd actually have a chance at getting on to the Healer training course; how many people could say they had a world class herbologist helping them revise? He'd even started teaching her already, as she'd read the note he'd tucked into the plant probably about a thousand times now:

 _Lesson One_

 _Try not to kill this one!_

 _I believe in you._

 _-N_

And she had tried. She got her old herbology textbooks down from the shelves where they sat growing dusty from school, and already gave it some water and put it by the window to get some sun in the morning. To her, the flower looked perkier already, though she'd have to wait till she saw Neville again to make sure she was doing it right. She couldn't wait to see him again, and not just for him to teach her; she really felt like she couldn't wait any longer to talk to him again, even though it had only been a few hours ago since she'd met him. As she sat in bed after he whirlwind of a day, she found herself staring at the phone that was sitting on her desk, silently willing it to ring with all her might.


	3. I Really Lichen You

Chapter Three: I Really Lichen You

For the rest of that week, Neville found himself being a frequent visitor of _The Leaky Cauldron_ , finding an excuse almost every day to walk through the doors, whether to have lunch with various other friends he'd been meaning to catch up with, or just to sit and enjoy the atmosphere as he perused his Herbology books, familiarising himself with the Hogwarts syllabus. He refused to admit to himself that it was because he wanted to talk to Hannah again. Of course, it wasn't because he wanted to talk to Hannah, he just happened to be in the neighbourhood a lot, he was at the Alley to pick up some things anyway, he may as well pop his head in.

But deep down, he knew it was because of Hannah. Every time he was sat in there his head shot up whenever he heard someone walking past him, hoping to get a reason to talk to her again. To his dismay, though he was hiding it well, he barely saw her that week. She worked all variety of shifts, sometimes waitressing, but sometimes in the kitchen. Sometimes she started early in the morning, others way into the night, so Neville wasn't always there at the right time to catch her. Even when she was around, she was too busy to give Neville more than a nod; the crowds were very busy in the pub, people coming in at all hours of the day, so Neville often saw Hannah being ran off her feet. He tried not to mind though, he knew he was being a bit silly, and frankly a bit weird. On his fourth consecutive visit to the pub, this time his excuse being he heard they'd had a new flavour of butterbeer he wanted to try, he decided enough was enough. He started packing away his things, he'd brought a few books with him, and downed what was left in his glass, turning away and heading to the door when he heard a familiar voice, making his heart skip a beat.

'Neville! Hello. Hi! How are you? How long have you been here? I would have come and said hello if I'd known you were here; I've been stuck in the kitchen making cakes all day, apparently Toms forgotten we're a pub and thinks were a bakery, he's trying to go more up market he says, but I'm the one doing the hard work, he's had me baking enough to feed all the house elves at Hogwarts for weeks!'

'Hi Hannah!' Neville replied, subconsciously smoothing his shirt and standing up a little bit straighter. 'I'm great thanks. And that sounds like a lot of work, he's definitely got you keeping busy.'

'Ugh don't remind me, honestly I'm not going to want to look at a cake again after today. You don't have anywhere you need to be do you? I was just about to start my break if you wanted to have a chat. You can even try some cake if you want. They are delicious if I do say so myself.'

'Um yeah, that would be really nice,' said Neville, smiling at the girl in front of him.

'Hooray! Well come on then, you can come to the back room,' she said happily, taking his hand, much to his surprise, and leading him behind the bar and into the rooms hidden behind it. They walked past the kitchen, where a lone wizard was standing in there, commanding several different stoves and other bits of equipment with just his wand, plates and knives flying everywhere, to a smaller room just off it. It was warm and a bit cramped, with the walls covered completely in shelves holding food, drinks and glasses. In the middle of the room there was a round table, with two chairs sat next to it.

'This,' said Hannah, letting go of Neville's hand, which saw a slight frown cross his face, to gesture around the room grandly, 'is the pantry. It is also, to my increasing disappointment, the staffroom. You can tell because of how cheerful it is.'

Neville stifled a laugh, looking around the dreary room, which really could have benefited from a window.

'Well, it is cosy,' he chuckled, turning to look at her standing by the table.

'Exactly, which makes it the perfect location for us to talk. Right, you sit down over there and I will be a good little waitress and get us some cake. I probably warn you not to take your chair choice lightly, the green one, whilst slightly comfier than the other one, which isn't saying much, creaks something terrible. And the pink one, well I'm pretty sure he used to be a caffeine addict in a different life, as he will not stop fidgeting when you sit on him.'

'He?' said Neville, bemused.

'Yes, he. I'm pretty sure he'd be called Dave. An argument could be made for Simon but the jury is still out in that one. ANYWAY, I'll be right back,' she continued, flying out of the room.

Neville did what he was told, sitting down on the chair nearest to him, which happened to be the green one, and was still laughing at Hannah. She was probably one of the funniest people Neville had ever met, whether she meant to be or not. She was so wholesome in the things she said, something that was refreshing to Neville. He found himself feeling comfortable with her and her silly ramblings, more than he had with a lot of other people. She was so non-threatening, with her infectious laugh, gorgeous smile, and dazzling personality it was impossible for anyone to dislike her.

'Ah,' she said, re-entering the room with a clatter, 'I see you've chosen Penelope. A worthy choice.'

'I just sat down to be honest. Do you give everything names?' Neville responded, sitting up straight.

'No not everything, just the things that need names,' she shot back with a wink.

She put the tray she was carrying down on the table, and then sat down herself. On the tray was a variety of mouth-watering treats; cakes with pink icing, chocolate muffins, even a large lemon cake that took up the majority of the tray. Also on the tray was a spotty teapot and matching mugs, which she poured tea into for Neville and herself.

'Now you can have what you like, and there's more in the kitchen if you want them, we'll never sell all the ones I made, not in a month of Sundays, but hey I do what I'm told. Oh, I almost forgot! I never did thank you for giving me that beautiful flower the other day!'

'Oh it's no problem, I just saw it and thought of you.' He said, reaching piece of the lemon cake.

'Really?'

Neville blushed as he realised what he'd said, 'Well yeah, I remembered how you wanted help and thought it would be a good test,' he mumbled. 'And, well it, was very pretty, I couldn't leave it behind.'

'Well,' Hannah muttered, apparently lost for words as she blushed into her tea, 'that's very sweet of you to say. It's on my windowsill at home, it seems to be sparkling more too, especially in the moonlight.'

'Oh yes, they do that. Its leaves have medicinal properties, if you pick its leaves at midnight and dissolve them in water, it'll cure acne and give you great skin. I think George Weasley uses them in those _Wonderwitch_ products of his.'

'Wow that's really cool! I'll have to try it next time I get spotty,' she said, taking a huge bite of a muffin, smearing chocolate all over her nose.

'Um Hannah, you've got something…there,' Neville mumbled, gesturing to her face.

'Oh, god how embarrassing,' she said, wiping her nose with her sleeve, just making it worse. 'Has it gone?'

'Um no,' Neville said, biting his tongue to stop himself from laughing. 'Here I'll get it.'

He picked up a napkin from the small stack Hannah had put on the tray and shuffled closer to her, putting one hand on her cheek as he used the other to wipe off the chocolate. He kept his eyes focused on his hands, refusing to let himself look into her eyes. After he'd got it all, he plucked up the courage to look, just for a second, but it was a mistake. She was staring back at him with a strange look. Not a bad look, like she was mortally offended, just unfamiliar, a look that Neville couldn't read. But staring into her eyes, he was mesmerised. Her eyes were even bluer up close, if that was even possible, and looked as inviting as a crystal-clear pool on a hot day. Neville wanted nothing more than to sit here and have them look at each other forever, and he was well on his way achieving that, when he'd realised how long it had been, clearing his throat and shuffling back over to his side of the table, every movement he made being punctuated by an echoing creak in the silent room.

'Thanks,' Hannah said quietly, staring at her mug with the same unfamiliar expression on her face Before recovering herself and continuing to eat her cake, taking a bit more care than she had before minutes ago. 'Do you like it? The cake I mean. You can say you don't, but I'd know you'd be lying.'

'I do yeah,' said Neville, eager to get back into the conversation.

Hannah looked at him with a smile so dazzling that made him stop breathing a little, 'Good! I worked very hard on them. See, my secret to making great cakes is to do everything by hand, no magic or it ruins it. My grandmother, she was a muggle, she taught me how to cook when I was younger and I've just stuck to that way of doing things.'

'Wow,' said Neville impressed, he still required his wand to make a half decent meal, that or he'd go to his Gran's who was always happy to have him round. 'You're incredible.'

'Oh stop it with the flattery you, you just want more cake,' she chided, hitting him lightly on the arm.

'…maybe,' he replied with a sheepish smile, dodging as she went to hit him again.

The next twenty minutes of their encounter went without a hitch, both of them eating and chatting with gusto, like they'd be best friends for years. Neville was particularly enjoying himself, almost falling off his chair from laughing at a story about Hannah as a child. He was having a great time, he was so glad he came here today, even though it did make him feel like he was coming on a bit strong.

Every so often, when he thought she wasn't looking, he found himself staring at her, and being unable to look away. Her hair was as wild as ever, held down only by a red bandana she'd tied around her head to keep her hair from falling in her eyes. She was dressed in her work clothes, this time a black short sleeved blouse and black shorts as it was a hot day. But unfortunately for her, she was covered in little white patches of flour, no doubt from her baking session in the morning, something that just made Neville chuckle to himself, imagining her throwing it everywhere as she battles with a mixing bowl in the kitchen

Their meeting ended too soon, Neville thought, with Hannah getting up from her chair and announcing her break was over.'

'Someone's got to serve people drinks, so it may as well be me. I've had a really nice time talking to you though, I'm glad I bumped into you today, I've been waiting for you to phone you know! I want you to make me a herbology genius by Christmas so you'd better get to it.'

'Ha-ha, sorry, I kept meaning to but honestly, I'm not really sure how to use a phone. I only had one put in my house so I could talk to Harry, and I haven't needed to yet so it's just gathering dust. I can come around tonight if you want, I found you some plant food that'll help you're flower along,' Neville replied, trying not to sound too eager.

'That's really sweet of you but I don't finish until eight and I don't think I'll be in the mood for learning then. You can drop by for a little bit though if you want, I want you to make sure I'm definitely not killing the plant, I'm very nervous.'

'I'm sure you're doing fine, but I'll come with the food, say half eight?'

'Sounds like a plan, my address is twenty two Cherry Tree Lane, I live in the top floor flat. You'll know its my house as I've got a yellow front door and there's roses in the garden. Got that? Right good, I'll see you then. Now shoo I need to get back to work,' Hannah said, giving him a good-natured poke and her trademark wink. Neville took that as his cue to leave, looking back at her one last time before he walked out of the pub and into the bright street outside.

xxxxxxxx

Neville arrived back at his house to find an owl waiting for him. It was perched on his garden wall, turning to Neville when he heard him walking up the path. He held out his letter for Neville to take, before flying off again. Neville frowned slightly, he wasn't expecting anything. As he walked through his front door he turned the letter over in his hands to find the familiar sight of the Hogwarts crest. He swallowed, assuming it wo be his contract and getting nervous again, but when he opened it instead he found an invitation.

 _Dear Professor Longbottom,_

 _On behalf of the staff at Hogwarts I would like to invite you to the retirement party of Professor Pomona Sprout, this Saturday at 7pm. Food will be provided, with the dress code as semi-formal._

 _Please RSVP by return owl as soon as possible._

 _Best_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

A party, Neville thought, well that was going to be interesting. Of course he'd go, he wanted to make a good impression, but also to see Professor Sprout who had always been his favourite. But the thought of being at a party made him very very nervous. He wasn't good at parties, all that small talk and dancing, and just generally trying not to embarrass himself, especially since he was going to be in a room full of people he barely knew. Maybe if he brought someone with him, that would make it better. The invitation hadn't said anything about a guest but he was sure they wouldn't mind, it would mean he'd have someone to talk to the whole night. But who could he invite? His first choice would be Harry, but he knew he was busy that evening.

A small voice piped up from the back of his head. _Maybe he could invite Hannah_. After all, he really liked her and she made him feel comfortable. Plus, she was easy and fun to talk to, and would go down a riot in a room of stuffy old professors. Surely, she'd enjoy it, she seemed to like Neville after all, even saying she'd have fun today.

No, he thought, he couldn't ask her to a party, he'd only just met her. Well that was a lie actually, they'd known each other for quite a long time really, even if he hadn't been actively seeking her out, it was plain that they'd been at least acquaintances, if not friends, for almost ten years. And she seemed to enjoy talking to him. Well he hoped she did, she seemed to enjoy talking to everyone, it was something about her that Neville adored, she had time to stop and chat to everyone, and she made you feel special when she did, like you were the only person in the world that mattered. If only that were true, Neville thought. Maybe she didn't actually like talking to him, perhaps she was only being polite. No that was silly, she wouldn't have asked him to stay today if she didn't like him, she wouldn't have used up her entire lunch break talking to him.

Neville was slowly coming around to the idea, maybe he should just ask her. After all, what was the worst that could happen? If she said no, he could merely brush it off as him thinking she'd like to see her old head of house, not a date at all.

The word date made Neville's head spin a little bit. He'd never been on a date. Sure, his grandmother was always trying to set him up, but he always managed to wiggle out of those at the last minute. No, he'd never been on a date before, but that didn't mean that he couldn't start now. He was twenty years old after all. He had to start at some point, and now was a good a time as any. Not that this was a date of course. It would be a terrible date really, going to a party with a room full of their old teachers. That was a recipe for disaster really. No, it wasn't a date. It was just… an outing. Yes, Neville thought to himself, an outing. That they went on. Together.

Neville took a few deep breaths. He was over reacting, get himself worked up for nothing. What had harry said the other day at lunch? Something about being more confident? Well he was going to be now. He was going to do it, and ask Hannah to go with him to the retirement party.

What could go wrong?

xxxxxxx

It was half past eight on the dot when Neville appeared on the roads of Cherry Tree Lane. He reminded himself that he wasn't in a wizarding neighbourhood anymore, and so quickly put away his wand before anyone peering through the windows could see it. He peered up at the building in front of him, looking for a number written somewhere on the house to give him a clue as to whether he was in the right place. He eventually found it on the post box, which read Number Twelve, not the right house then. He wandered down the street, counting the houses until he came to number twenty-two, a tall, two story house with a bright yellow front door and rose bushes in the garden, just like Hannah said there would be. He walked through the gate and up the path to the doorstep. He remembered Hannah said she lived on the top floor, and so rang the corresponding bell, waiting for an answer.

Neville heard her before he could see her as there was a loud thudding noise, followed by an even louder 'OW!' coming from behind the door. A moment passed and the door swung open to reveal Hannah, smile on her face as always.

'Hi Neville come in come in, mind you don't trip on the step,' she said, leading him into the hallway.

'What was all that noise? Are you okay?' Neville asked.

'Hmm? Oh that, yeah I'm fine don't worry. I just got a bit exited and forgot where the stairs were. I caught myself before I fell the whole way down though!' she smiled.

Neville grinned back at her, he couldn't help it her smile was infectious, but in a good way. He hoped silently that the reason she was exited was because he was there, as it would make what he was there to ask a lot easier. She walked up past a brown door, assumedly leading to the downstairs flat to a set of stairs she practically skipped up as Neville followed. Through the door at the top, was Hannah's flat. He looked around as Hannah shut the door behind him, thinking it looked exactly as he'd imagined it. He could see Hannah everywhere in the flat; in the colour of the bright pink sofa in the stack of books on the coffee table, or even in the posters that were peeling off the walls. He knew that she had a flatmate, Ernie he thought she said it was, but it was obvious that Hannah was the leading force when it came to decorating the place, the bright yellow walls said it all.

She sat down on the sofa, moving cushions and a blanket out of the way to make room for Neville, and he couldn't help but notice that she fit in with her surroundings perfectly. She was barefoot, and changed out of her work clothes, wearing a spotty green dress that clashed with the sofa she was sitting on. But that didn't matter, she embodied the same organised chaos that her flat did, and Neville loved it.

'Do you want anything to drink? I think I've got some butterbeer somewhere. I'd offer you tea but Ernie's not in and he's the only one allowed to use the kettle now after he thinks I broke the last one.'

'I'm okay thank you,' Neville replied 'I can't stay long anyway, I promised I'd pop in on my Gran before bed. But that's not important, did you actually break the kettle?'

'Well of course I broke the kettle, look at me, I can't look at anything without breaking it. I was just trying to see if I could get the water to boil faster, I was in a rush so I got my wand out. And the next thing I knew it had melted! So I'm not allowed to touch the new one, which is quite funny as Ernie had never seen an electric kettle before I moved in with him, he's a pure blood. But he also really likes tea so I suppose he doesn't want me to threaten that again.'

'I love the way you talk about things,' Neville blurted out, before blushing and trying to cover up what he'd said 'I mean, you're just really good at telling stories. Anyway, here's the plant food I'd said I'd bring.'

'Oh great, let me get Winifred,' she said, taking the packet from him and jumping up to run to her room.

'Winifred?'

'Yes, Winifred,' Hannah shouted from the other room 'Perfect name, isn't it?'

'I suppose so, I'd never really thought to give plants names.'

Hannah returned from her bedroom, holding the blue flower that Neville had given her, 'You should try it, it's fun. Anyway, here she is, doesn't she look better? I'm really really trying not to kill her, I think I'll cry if I do.'

'No, you're doing a great job! it- she definitely looks a lot perkier than the other day. Keep doing whatever you're doing, and make sure you feed her.'

Hannah took the plant and put it down on the coffee table, sitting back down next to Neville, bringing her legs up off the floor and tucking them underneath her. They had a brief chat about plants, with Neville advising her the best way to prune leaves to keep the flower healthy, when he glanced down at his watch, seeing how late it had got.

'Merlin is that the time? I'd better go, Gran will be cursing me, she likes to get to bed early.'

'Oh okay,' Hannah said with, Neville noticed a slight pout 'I guess time flies when you're having fun. I'll walk you out.'

The both got up and walked to the door, Hannah holding it open as Neville clambered back down the stairs to the front door. He got outside on the doorstep and turned back to Hannah, who was standing with one hand on the door, ready to say goodnight.

It was now or never.

'Look, Hannah, I actually wanted to ask you something. I've been invited to Professor Sprouts retirement party up at Hogwarts on Saturday, and I was wondering…. Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come. You know, with me.' Neville mumbled, staring mainly at the floor.

'Oh Neville I'd love to! That sounds like fun! What time is it? I'll have to get Tom to give me the night off, and what's the dress code is it formal? I might have to go shopping.'

But Neville wasn't really listening to what she was saying. She'd said yes. She'd actually said yes. Whether it was because of him or just because she wanted to see professor sprout, Neville didn't know, but he could not have been happier.

'Yeah it starts at seven, so I can come here at about quarter to and we can floo over? And it said semi-formal on the letter, it's not very often a teacher retires so they like to go all out.'

'Great, it's a date then,'

'Yes,' said Neville. And it was. 'I really do have to go now though. Goodnight Hannah.'

'Goodnight Neville,' She smiled, giving him a little wave before shutting the door. Neville stood there on the doorstep for a second, and when he was sure she wouldn't be able to see him, he couldn't stop himself from doing a little victory dance he was so happy.

But what he didn't know was that behind the door, Hannah Abbott was doing the exact same thing.


	4. Party Thyme

**A/N I have to take the time to say another massive thank you to chris400ad for helping me and beta-ing everything I've written so far, as well as just being amazingly supportive and encouraging. I couldn't be doing this without him, so thank you so so so much!**

Chapter 4 – Party Thyme

'That's it! I'm not going,' shouted Hannah to no one in particular, flopping down on her floor with a huff. 'I don't have anything to wear.'

Ernie popped his head round her door. 'What do you mean you don't have anything to wear? You own more clothes than anyone I know. Didn't we have to put an extender charm on your wardrobe the other month?' He replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

It was true, Hannah probably owned enough cloths to outfit a small country, and almost all of them were now scattered all over her room; on her floor her bed and one dress had even found its way to her light fitting. If her room had been messy before, it was like a bombsite now. She had been trying clothes on for almost the entire afternoon trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to the party Neville had invited her to. But it was fast approaching seven o'clock and she was still in her pyjamas, and she was getting very frustrated, much to Ernie's dismay.

'Nothings right. Everything just makes me look stupid.'

'Well that's a bit of a lie isn't it,' Ernie said gently, sitting down on the floor beside her, avoiding a pair of trousers that she'd thrown there. 'I'm sure you look fine in everything, you always do. You're just getting worked up. Why is that I wonder?'

Hannah paused, thinking of something to say that Ernie would believe. 'I just, don't want to make a bad impression that's all. These are all Neville's colleagues. If he turns up with someone dressed like a tramp. And they're all my old teachers, I want them to think I've done okay with my life.'

'Oh, I see. So, nothing to do with Neville at all, no?' Ernie shot back with a knowing look.

Hannah went red and started to speak very fast. 'Well no of course not don't be ridiculous why would I be bothered about Neville no its obviously not that its… the other thing I said.'

'When are you going to admit that you like this guy. And don't try and deny it again I don't have the patience.'

'Okay! Maybe I like him. A bit.' Ernie shot Hannah another look. 'Okay a lot. I know I haven't really spoken to him much, even at Hogwarts, but he's just really nice you know? He's sweet and funny and quite good looking actually. But that doesn't matter, it's just he's a good guy. And I think he maybe might like me. Maybe, I'm not the best at reading these things.'

'Why wouldn't he like you? I like you. Not like that admittedly but you were doomed before you started with me,' Ernie said with a grin.

'Oh shush you. I don't know, I'm a bit annoying, I know I talk too much, but I just like talking to people. And I know I come on a bit strong as well, but he gave me a flower and practically said I was pretty, that has to count for something, right?'

'Of course, that counts for something,' Ernie replied, shifting his weight on the floor making the floorboards creak slightly. 'And you're not annoying don't think that, you're just bubbly and chatty and nice. And everyone people that are nice.'

'Yeah I know. I'm just being stupid'

'Not stupid, human. There's nothing stupid about having feelings. You just need to make sure you don't get carried away with them.'

'I think that's too late to be honest. I just really, really want tonight to go well. But it isn't going to if I don't hurry up and find something to wear.' Hannah sighed.

'Just pick the first thing you see? That usually works.'

'Don't be ridiculous I can't do that.' Hannah said, jumping up from the floor with a slight thump. She walked to the other side of the room, grabbing a couple of dresses that shed thrown by the window. She held them up to Ernie. 'what about one of these? They're blue I think he likes blue.'

'Oh god, don't ask me,' Ernie said getting up, a mixture of horror and disgust on his face. 'I am not your gay BFF, I don't do clothes. They all look the same to me.'

He walked out of the room quickly, not wanting to get sucked into what promised to be a fashion show. Hannah threw one of the dresses at his back shouting 'Fine, you useless, useless man. Get Susan on the phone will you? She'll help me.'

Susan Bones was another of Hannah's school friends, they'd been bed neighbours in their dormitory for years and had become quite inseparable in that time. Unfortunately, she didn't see as much of her as she would like as she was in America at the moment, serving as an aid to the British ambassador at MACUSA. Still, they liked to talk at least once a week, and Susan was just what Hannah needed right now.

After a very quick telephone call, with only a little bit of teasing from Susan, Hannah had finally decided what she was going to wear, and even what shoes she should wear with it. It was almost ten past six at this point, so Hannah hurriedly sat down in front of her mirror to do her hair and make-up, putting some music on in the background to help calm her down.

She really was anxious about going to the party, and it definitely wasn't because she was seeing her old professors, or because she didn't want to show Neville up. She was quite looking forward to it from that respect, she missed being at Hogwarts, and especially couldn't wait to see her old head of house. Professor Sprout had always been kind to here, she treated the Hufflepuffs like one big family and Hannah really missed that.

No, what she was nervous about was Neville. She really hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone, least of all herself, but she was starting to really fancy him. He was definitely still a bit shy, but he'd grown from the young boy she'd known at school, and had blossomed into a really cool guy. She loved how passionate he was about plants, and how nice he was to her when they'd spoken this week. She was hoping that his inviting her tonight meant he liked her back, he had to surely? Especially considering the way she'd caught him looking at her a few times; like she was the only person in the world worth looking at. It made her feel good, feel special, and just made her fancy him a little bit more.

With a final flick of her brush, she was finally ready. She found her wand from where she'd thrown it on the floor and stuffed it into a little clutch bag shed had for years, closing it with a load snap. She glanced at the clock in her room to see it was exactly quarter to seven, and at that very moment she heard the doorbell ring.

Running down stairs with a bit more care than she'd usually take, due to the fact she was wearing high heels, she opened the door to reveal one of her favourite sights, one Mister Neville Longbottom. He smiled when she opened the door, a little lopsidedly Hannah had noticed, but it was still dazzling. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up in the heat and a blue bowtie, over his arm was a grey dress robe, which she assumed he'd only brought it to be polite to the other wizards at the party, as she knew he hated wearing robes.

'Wow Hannah, I um,' he muttered, seemingly lost for words as he took in her appearance. He stopped trying to talk and went quiet, so quiet between them that you could hear the birds chirping overhead, and just looked at her, apparently taking it all in. Hannah said a silent thank you to Susan, making a mental promise to buy her a really nice present when she got back from the US, as the outfit she'd picked was definitely having the effect she'd wanted. She'd gone for simple in the end, under Susan's instruction, picking a pale yellow dress that came in at the waist and hung just past her knees. He shoes were pink, being unable to resist a pop of colour, and were high enough so she was now on Neville's eye level, instead him towering over her like he usually did. She'd managed to tame her hair down so it didn't look quite as messy, so it tumbled prettily around he shoulders, and her make-up was subtle.

Neville apparently liked what he saw, as when he finally found his voice he could say nothing but compliments.

'You look beautiful- I mean, you always look beautiful- I mean. You just look wow,' he stumbled out, smiling sheepishly as he cheeks turned bright red.

'Thank you,' Hannah grinned, blushing a bit herself. 'you look really nice too. Come on come inside, I've got Ernie to light the fire so were all ready to go.'

They walked upstairs, Hannah's shoes making faint taps on the wood as she went, shutting the door to the flat behind them after they'd walked through it. Ernie, who was sitting on the sofa when they walked into the living room, got up when he saw them walk in, extending his hand to Neville.

'Neville, how are you?' he said, shaking his hand vigorously, 'it's good to see you again.'

'Good to see you too Ernie,' Neville replied politely, not being quite able to tear his eyes away from Hannah.

'I hear from Hannah you got a job at Hogwarts. Congratulations, I hope you'll live up to your predecessor,'

'Oh shut up Ern!' said Hannah, hitting him hard with her bag 'don't listen to him Neville he's just trying to be funny. Right hadn't we better be off, I don't want to make you late.'

'Right, yeah, let's go. Bye Ernie, it was nice talking to you.'

'Nice talking to you too Neville. I'll probably be seeing you again at some point. Have fun tonight you two.'

With that, Ernie walked to the kitchen, probably to replenish his mug of tea. Hannah shook her head at him, she sometimes forgot how annoying her flatmate could be. She took the jar down from the mantle and threw the remains of the powder into the crackling fire, making a mental note to buy some more tomorrow. She took Neville's hand, which made him jump slightly but he recovered quickly, and they both stepped into the hearth. With Hannah speaking to the flames and with a flash, they'd arrived inside at the familiar old castle, the sounds of a party in full swing coming down the corridor.

The fireplace the pair appeared in was in the entrance hall, they stepped out of it, Neville letting go of Hannah's hand to dust the ash of his trousers and almost walking right into the person there to greet them.

'Neville! So glad you could make it!' said Professor McGonagall, looking slightly cheerier than she usually did, wearing wine coloured dress robes and a matching hat. 'And Miss Abbott as well, how wonderful. You can go through to the other room, I'll be there shortly, just waiting for the last few stragglers to arrive.'

They took her advice and started walking down the corridor, past the doors to the Great Hall and into a smaller room to find the party. It was a grand affair, quite a bit grander than Hannah was expecting, it was just a retirement party after all. But Hannah remembered wizards and witches were never ones to do things quietly, and they especially loved any excuse to celebrate. The room was decorated beautifully, the same candles as the great hall floating about the place, with beautiful flowers growing from the ceiling and adorning the walls and corners of the floor. In one corner of the room there was a large table laden with plates and plates of different delicious looking food. The smell was incredible as Hannah stared at it, wanting nothing more to stuff her face as she hadn't been able to eat lunch she was so nervous about tonight. Next to the food on a table entirely its own was an enormous green cake, decorated with a little greenhouse made of icing.

Music was playing from enchanted instruments in another corner, the little band playing beautifully as some people danced in the centre of the room, with others standing nibbling on food and drinking out of goblets, talking and laughing to each other. The room was quite a crowd, Hannah teachers and Hogwarts staff that Hannah recognised from her own time at Hogwarts, as well as a whole host of people and creatures she didn't recognise. As they ventured a bit further into the room, Hannah turned to Neville to make a comment about the gorgeous flowers, abruptly stopping when she saw the look on his face. He looked very nervous, his eyes darting about the rom as he took in the people in front of him, gritting he teeth slightly and breathing heavier than usual. Being concerned, Hannah gave him a little poke and said softly 'Hey are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick.'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Neville replied, looking down at the floor. 'I'm just really, really bad with crowds. I didn't think there'd be this many people here.'

Hannah melted a little bit, taking his hand again and giving it what she hoped was a reassuring stroke with her thumb.

'Hey it's okay yeah? I'm here I won't let go all night if you don't want me to, I promise. And we can just stick to the edges, even go outside if we need too.'

Neville looked at her gratefully, thankful she was being so understanding, and gave her hand a squeeze. His hands were quite rough and calloused, from working outside with all those plants for years Hannah supposed. But despite this, despite the roughness, there was still a softness to them. Hannah knew that didn't quite make sense, but she liked it. She liked holding his hand, liked how it dwarfed her tiny hands by comparison. It just felt nice.

'You'd think they would have had it outside really,' Hannah doing what she did best and talking, trying to calm him down a bit. 'It's a beautiful day and there's definitely enough gardens.'

'Yeah, you'd think, wouldn't you? Though it is nice in here, the decorations are very pretty. Though not the prettiest thing in the room, they're even the most colourful thing here. I think both of those titles belong to you.' Neville said, looking at Hannah fondly.

Hannah, for probably the first time in her life, was speechless. It wasn't the first time that Neville had said she was pretty. Hell, he'd called her beautiful not fifteen minutes before when he'd appeared on her doorstep. But there was just something in the way he said it just now, something in his eyes, that Hannah knew he really meant it. She'd never been particularly pretty, she was always the plainest of her classmates, her hair always a mess and not even bothering with make up half the time. But with Neville looking at her like that, she felt as radiant as the sun.

'Well on that note,' she said, finally finding her voice and finding something to say 'I think that that buffet is in need of an inspection, don't you?'

'Oh I quite agree, shall we,' Neville laughed.

'We shall,' She confirmed, leading him over to the laden table. They passed a few people Neville knew, him saying hello and shaking hands politely with anyone who stopped him, Hannah realising the good luck it was that she'd had him by the left hand, so she didn't have to break her promise for him to shake hands.

When they finally arrived at the table, they both went mad, piling food high on their plates, stuffing it in each others faces when they found something particularly delicious. They retreated to one of the many tables dotted around the room, knowing they'd have to mingle eventually, but quite happily enjoying each others company for now.

Hannah thought Neville looked a bit more relaxed now, even though she did have to let go of his hand so they could both eat, albeit reluctantly. But there was still an air of uncomfortableness around him, a stiffness in the way her was sitting, or the way his breathing hadn't quite settled down. Hannah knew that wouldn't go away anytime soon if he was anxious, but she certainly tried her best to make him feel better, telling jokes and loud stories until they were laughing so much he nearly spat out what he was eating. It was at this exact moment professor sprout decided to appear at their table

'Neville my boy!' A loud voice boomed out over the crowd. 'Where have you been hiding, I hadn't known you'd come in yet. How are you lad how are you? And you've got Hannah abbot with you how wonderful, hello my dear how are you?'

'Oh, I'm fantastic Professor, all the better for seeing you, it's been forever. I hope you're well' Hannah said, jumping up to give her favourite teacher a hug, as well as giving Neville a bit of time to compose himself.

'Please Hannah, call me Pomona, I'm not a professor anymore, that mantle has been taken up by this fine chap here.'

'Well I only hope I can live up to you, I've got some big boots to fill,' Neville said politely, a smile on his face as he stood up to shake the woman's hand.

'Now now, I won't be having any of that my lad, you are going to be a wonderful teacher. The little things won't be in better hands. Of course, I'm talking about the plants in the greenhouse, not the students,' she laughed, it being very loud for someone of small stature as she was.

'Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of everything, you know I will.'

'Of course I do my boy, of course I do. Now I must be off, got a lot of people to talk to and it's only a short evening. But I'm sure we'll bump into each other again. Make sure you enjoy yourself, have a bit of a dance the music is wonderful.'

And with that, the little woman bustled off to her next conversation, not even giving the pair a chance to say goodbye.

'Well Neville' Hannah said, turning to him as he sat back down in his chair, 'What do you say we take the good woman's advice and go have a bit of a dance.'

'Oh no! No way. Not in a million years am I going to dance. Nope definitely not.'

'Oh, come on. Please.' Hannah replied, pouting slightly and batting her eyelashes.

'Nope you've got the wrong man. And no amount of puppy dog eyes in going to change that.'

'Fine.' She muttered, sitting down defeated. 'I was just thinking now would be our only chance, everyone's sat down to eat food so it's not as crowded as it was before. But I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, I'm not that mean.'

Neville looked at her and sighed, getting up and offering her his hand. 'Come on.'

'But you said you didn't want to!' Hannah replied, confused.

'I know I did, but I've changed my mind. Besides you're just going to be insufferable all night otherwise, aren't you?'

'No!' she said, slightly offended, but broke out into a grin anyway, standing up and taking his hand as he led her to the centre of the dancefloor. She could tell he was nervous, his hands were shaking slightly, and Hannah felt a bit bad for forcing him into it. But that was almost forgotten when he pulled her in close, putting her hands on his shoulders and resting his gently on her hips. Conveniently, there was a slow song playing, the enchanted violin playing a sweet melody as the other instruments backed it. They moved slowly, swaying gently to the beat. You couldn't quite call it dancing, Hannah thought, but she decided it didn't matter. She was enjoying it. A lot.

She was too scared to meet his eyes at first, deciding to focus on his lips and thinking what it might be like if he kissed her. Maybe he would kiss her, not now, not in front of all the guests. But maybe after, maybe afterwards he would kiss her. Hannah would like that, it wouldn't be her first kiss, but it had been so long since the last one it may as well be. Trying to take her mind off Neville kissing her, she dragged her eyes up to meet his, finding his familiar gaze waiting for her. It was funny how magic existed, and yet there still wasn't a spell to stop time. Sure, they could travel in time if you got your hands on a time turner. But that wasn't what Hannah wanted. She wanted to freeze this moment, to pause it, and just live in it forever.

Hannah's thoughts came tumbling back down to earth however when the song changed to something much more upbeat, and she heard the scraping of chairs meaning other people were getting up to dance. Reluctantly, she took her hands from Neville's shoulders and moved to sit down, not wanting him to get overwhelmed by the crowd. But before she could walk away, she felt someone grab her hand, looking up to see Neville's confused face.

'I thought you wanted to dance,' he teased, winking at her.

'She laughed back and took his other hand, starting to dance energetically together. They probably looked really stupid, limbs flying everywhere as they moved together, him spinning her every now and again. However, Hannah really didn't care. She was having a good time, and it seemed Neville was too.

They carried on like this for a few songs, before they were both very tired, panting and in desperate need of a drink. Neville gestured with his head to the door on the other side of the room, Hannah assumed lead outside. She nodded, needing some fresh air to cool down, and they shuffled to the door, carefully avoiding dancing couples and grabbing two glasses of water on their way out.

They got outside to find the sky still late, just the faintest orange of a sunset staining the sky as the sun thought about going away. The Hogwarts grounds were as familiar as ever, Hannah sighing contentedly as she took in the view. Neville was standing next to her, taking a long drink from his glass before putting it down next to the door.

'Do you want to go see the greenhouses?' Neville asked, looking eagerly at Hannah.

'Oh my god yes I do, I haven't been in there since Hogwarts. Can we go, now? Do you think anyone would mind?'

'No of course not. I'm the professor remember,' he said with a grin. 'Come on, it's this way.'

The walk to the greenhouses was a bumpy one, with Hannah taking her shoes off halfway and grabbing Neville's hand for balance as they walked down.

'I can give you a piggy back if you want?' Neville offered

'Not on your life Longbottom, keep walking.'

They reached their destination with Hannah only tripping over a few times, always managing to catch herself before she fell over completely to her surprise. Neville wrenched open the ancient door to greenhouse number one, it groaning slightly as he did so. They walked through, and Hannah couldn't help but notice how Neville acted when he got in there. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he felt completely at home in the greenhouse. Which she supposed he did, plants were pretty much his life, and as he moved around them now, it was obvious he was in his element.

'Here come look at this one,' he said waving her over before starting to like the properties of the wild plant in front of him, moving on to another and another, getting more exited as he noticed something new.

'I love how exited you get with them,' Hannah said, being unable to stand how adorable he was being for any longer.

'Well,' he replied blushing, 'I just like them. They're interesting. They hold so many properties, can do all sorts of things. Almost every plant in this room has a medical use, that one over there is used to cure dragon pox. That one's crushed down to help people with breathing problems. And that red one up there, that ones used in a potion to help people who have heart attacks. And to some people they're just flowers. It just makes me happy, brings another meaning to don't judge a book by its cover.'

'That's really nice Neville,' Hannah said walking over to lean on the table next to him.

'Thanks. I realise I sound a bit sad. But I just really like plants. I like caring for them I like knowing their secrets, what they like, what helps them grow.'

'You talk about them like they have feelings.'

'Well they do, kind of. It helps me look after them if I imagine them like that. Kind of like how you name the chairs,' he replied, giving her a friendly poke.

'Well I think it's wonderful. It really is. I wish I knew as much as you.'

'Well you will, I'm going to teach you remember? When I'm through with you, you're going to be an expert.' Neville said, gently moving a piece of hair from Hannah's face from where it had fallen over her eyes.

They both paused for a minute, taking in each other and the peacefulness of their surroundings, wishing they could stay there for the rest of the night but remembering they were at Hogwarts for a reason.

'Right come on,' Neville sighed, pushing Hannah out of the greenhouse door and shutting it behind him with a dull thud. 'We'd best get back, we don't want people missing us.'

The rest of the night passed without a hitch, the pair went back to the party and mingled, chatting to different guests about this and that. Several Speeches were made, all of which made Professor sprout teary eyed, so much so when she got up to give her own she had to take a minute to compose herself enough to get the words out. And then it was over, they bid their farewells, Neville asking Professor McGonagall if he could pop into the greenhouses in the next week to start organising before they left.

Hannah and Neville stated to venture back to the fireplace, but after seeing the que that had formed of guests wanting to floo home, they decided it would be easier to apparate, even though neither of them was the best at it. They left the castle, Hannah abandoning her shoes again as they walked across the uneven ground to the gates, swearing slightly every time she stepped on a sharp stone. Neville held her shoes, threatening to carry her every time she swore, but mainly holding back laughter as she kept nearly tripping

They got outside the gate and took each others hands again, thinking they'd have a better chance of ending up where they want to be if they worked together. They disapparated with a _pop,_ the view of the castle instantly changing to Hannah's street.

'Oh poo, missed again,' Hannah said with a slight frown 'I was aiming for my kitchen,'

'Sorry, that was my fault, I got distracted, I think I stepped in something.'

'Oh gross!' Hanna laughed, watching in mock horror as Neville checked his shoes. They walked up to Hannah's building, with her fishing her keys out of her bag as she went.

'Do you want to come in?' she asked, staring intently at the door.

'I'd really love to,' Neville replied, handing her back her shoes 'But it's getting late, and you've got work tomorrow.'

'Oh bugger I'd forgotten about that,' Hannah sighed. She'd had to take a double shift tomorrow to get the night off tonight, but she knew it had been worth it.

'Well Neville, I had a really nice time tonight,' she said, fiddling with her keys.

'Me too. I'm really glad you came with me. And thank you by the way. For being so understanding and taking my mind off things, I get anxious really easily, like you saw, and it was just, really reassuring to have you there. You made me feel not nervous. Does that make sense?'

'It does don't worry, and you're welcome.' She laughed.

They paused for a bit then, both of them standing on the doorstep. Very, very close to each other. Hannah would only have to lean in a little bit and they'd be kissing. And that what she wanted. She really wanted it. And Neville looked like he wanted it to, the air between them almost crackling with electricity. But then he moved away, stepping down from the step as Hannah tried to hide a slight frown.

'Well,' he said quietly, still staring into her eyes despite the fact he'd moved away. 'Goodnight Miss Abbott.'

'Goodnight Professor Longbottom,' she smiled, recovering herself. 'Until we meet again.'

She unlocked her door, and stepped through. With a last fleeting look at Neville, who gave her a little wave as he walked away, she shut the door, tiredness finally catching up with her.

She trundled up the steps to her flat, bursting through the door to find Ernie sitting on the sofa

'Well look what the cat dragged in! you've been gone ages! How was it, did you have a good time?'

'I did yeah,' Hannah replied as she flopped down on the sofa.

'Wait what's wrong, you've got a bit of a face on.'

'Oh, nothing's wrong really. It's silly. Just I really wanted him to kiss me and he didn't'

'Oh, bless you,' Ernie said, doing his best to hold down a chuckle. 'That's really sweet.'

'Oh shut up you, it just would have been nice as all. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight,' she mumbled.

'Night Han,'

She stumbled to her room, tearing her clothes off as she went and shoving her pyjamas on before jumping into bed. She smiled to herself, remembering the night and how much fun she'd had with him. Hannah found herself confirming her attraction for Neville. She was crazy about him, despite the fact he hadn't kissed her.

But she was going to change that.


	5. Pulling up Weeds

Chapter 5 – Pulling up Weeds

Neville had found himself to be very busy lately. As the days ticked down to September first, he'd never been so painfully aware of how fast time was moving. And yet the days still seemed to drag. It was a confusing feeling, one that frustrated Neville. He was trying to get ready to become a teacher, the start of term was only a few weeks away after all and he was slowly getting around to the idea that he could actually do this. His nerves and apprehension hadn't gone away completely, but compared to how he felt a few weeks ago, he was feeling a lot better. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe all the extra reading he'd been doing to get into it. Or maybe it was the fact that every single person he talked to told him repeatedly how amazing he would be as a professor. There's only so many times you can hear something before you believe they're true, and Neville had finally believed it.

He found himself looking forward to it now; when his contract arrived by owl he couldn't wait to sign it, snatching it from the creature and handing it back within seconds, getting a much-deserved bite in the process. He'd even started moving some of his own private collection to the Hogwarts greenhouses. Though he'd decided that he was going to remain living in his own house during term time, he'd just started to get settled in and didn't really want to move into the dusty castle, he thought some of them might be useful to him. He'd changed the syllabus a little bit, swapping out some of the plants Professor Sprout had taught about to some he thought were more useful to their education, especially for O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students.

It was August twenty fifth, exactly a week until he'd be an official professor, and nearly a few says he'd last spoken to Hannah. He put that last thought from his mind, he had too much to think about at the moment. And besides every time he thought about calling her or going to see her, he thought of an excuse talked himself out of it. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her. Oh no, he could hardly stop thinking about her. It was more that he didn't know where, whatever this was, was going. And that terrified Neville.

He tried to take his mind off it by taking a trip to Hogwarts, thinking an afternoon in the greenhouses would help clear his mind. He packed a few things in a bag and pulled on his favourite brown boots, which were very well worn over the years and cracking slightly, but Neville couldn't bear to part with them, and double checked if there was anything else he needed. When he was satisfied he hadn't forgotten anything, he pulled out his wand and apparated. Thankfully Professor McGonagall had temporarily disabled the magical protection that stopped people apparating into Hogwarts from around the grounds, so Neville arrived at the greenhouses in a blink of an eye, instead of having to walk from town like he usually would.

He wandered over to greenhouse four, the gravel of the path crunching under his boots as he walked. He unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and strolled in, the heat of the room hitting him like he'd just walked into an oven. This greenhouse was Neville's favourite, as it was full of tropical plants and fungi from faraway places, hence the humid climate that had been charmed into the building. This greenhouse was for high level N.E.W.T. students only, and the place reminded him of being on his travels. In fact, it was partly what inspired him to go in the first place, wanting to seek out more flora like the ones in here. He smiled as he started moving around the greenhouse, checking on what needed doing, remembering some of the things he'd experienced when he was away, even falling off a cliff in India at one point. He chuckled to himself remembering that, everything always seemed to happen to him. But as he remembered fondly meeting herbologists from across the world and learning from them, a frown crossed his face as the conversation he'd had with his Gran about his plans crossed his mind

xxxxxxx

'Neville Frank Longbottom, you are not going and that's final! I will not have my grandson gallivanting around the world all willy nilly.'

Neville rolled his eyes, 'It's not willy nilly Gran, I've got plans and you know it. I've written to a bunch of Herbologist's around the world who've said I can go and visit. I'm not just going on a jolly gran, it's going to be working. Studying.'

'I don't care what it is,' said Augusta Longbottom, as stern as ever as she crossed her arms as she sat down in her chair. 'You are far too young, you'll end up getting yourself into trouble.'

Neville blinked. 'Gran, you can't be serious. I am nineteen years old, granted I'm still quite young but you're forgetting the things I've done. I lead the DA against the death eaters who were running Hogwarts, and then I made sure they were safe I kept them protected. I fought death eaters at the department of mysteries, I fought at the battle of Hogwarts. I watched my friends die. I DEFIED LORD VOLDEMORT HIMSELF-'

'Please don't use that name- '

'I'm not a kid anymore, Gran. Maybe I'm still a bit useless and maybe I am a walking disaster but I'm not a kid anymore, okay? Not after the things I've seen, the nightmares I've had. I had to grow up fast!'

Neville took a breath, tears silently running down his cheeks. He'd gotten angry, he hadn't meant to get angry. But sometimes, thinking about the past few years of his life made him feel like this. Made him feel angry or sad or even scare sometimes. He couldn't even count the amount of times when he'd woken up in the middle of the night screaming as he watched his friends be killed in front of him. The war had taken its toll on everyone, in so many different ways, and Neville was still hurt. His mind still hadn't recovered.

He was getting better though. He knew he was getting better. He was talking to people, not his gran. She was proud of him. She saw him as a hero, even coming after him in the Battle of Hogwarts to fight at his side. But he mainly talked to Harry, Harry understood everything, Merlin Harry had been through a whole lot worse than he had and he was doing fine. He hadn't wanted to at first, but Hermione had insisted on it, that they all got together and talked, sometimes they laughed, sometimes they cried. But they talked it through. Hermione had said there was something called 'counselling' in the muggle world, where you went to a special kind of healer and talked about what was bothering you. Neville wished they'd had that in the wizarding world. Maybe he wouldn't have been as bad afterwards. But the nightmares had started to stop, and that was what mattered.

He tried to calm down, taking in shaky breaths as he looked at his gran, regretting shouting at her.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. 'I didn't mean to get angry I just… I'm sorry. I just have to go, okay. I need to see the world I, I need to do this for me.'

His gran looked at him, right into his eyes. Hers were blue like Neville's, but older, less bright. She had been quite strict to Neville growing up, but there had always been a softness there, in her eyes. She didn't look angry now, like Neville thought she would after shouting at her. She just looked sad.

'And what about your parents. You visit them every week, they'll miss you,' she said in an even tone.

Neville had thought about that, and pushed it from his mind he felt so horrible.

'I know. I know they will and I feel really bad but Gran, I have to go. I need to build a life for myself and this is how. I have to learn, I have to learn more than what I'm learning here if I want to make something of myself. Mum and Dad would understand that, you know they would. I'll write them letters for you to read, and I leave some pictures or a pensive or something. I know its selfish and I know they won't understand but I just. I want to live Gran, I want to go out there and live my life and I'm not doing it sitting in my bedroom all day reading.

xxxxxxx

She'd relented in the end. She wasn't happy about it but she'd let him go without too much fuss. But Neville did feel bad when he was away, and as soon as he got back to England he'd headed straight for St Mungo's to see them, and visited twice a day for a month to try and make it up to them. He just wanted to make them proud, and he hoped he was, now he was back with a job and a house, living the life he quite enjoyed.

Neville worked in the greenhouse all afternoon, mobbing things round, feeding different plants, re potting them if it was necessary. He was so absorbed in his work that he almost didn't hear the tapping on the greenhouse walls.

'Oi Neville, you in there?' a disembodied voice shouted.

Neville wrenched the door open and looked out, looking straight into the smiling face of Harry Potter.

'Harry!' He said with a grin 'I'd give you a hug but I'm filthy! What are you doing here? How did you know I'd be in here?'

'Hagrid was showing me his new magical creatures actually. He's really gone all out this year, got some Occamy's and everything, which is bound to be a disaster. I just finished with him, he said you might be up here.'

'Oh yeah, well, I've got a lot to do, don't I? Term starts next week and I've got to get ready. I keep bumping into Hagrid actually. Reminds me, I promised to take him some fertilizer for his pumpkins.' Neville replied.

'But apart from fertilizer, Are you busy? It's just the weathers too nice for you to be cooped up in here, and I was thinking about going to see the quidditch pitch, you know, for old times' sake. You could come with me if you wanted a break.'

'That sounds good, I've pretty much finished here anyway. Give me five minutes to finish potting this Alihosty and I'm all yours.'

With Harry's help, Neville finished he work, brushing his hands on his trousers to get the dirt off before pulling out his wand to charm clean his clothes. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and joined harry outside, kicking the door closed as he went. The August sunshine was beautiful, making the distant lake sparkle as it reflected off its surface, as well as making the castle look even more spectacular than it normally did. A slight breeze blew through the air, rustling leaves of trees and bushes.

The two wizards ambled to the quidditch pitch, chatting nonsensically as they went about idle things, the sorts of things you talked about when you met a friend. They arrived at the vast field, walking straight through the middle to head to one of the grandstands. They sat down on one of the benches, Neville producing two apples from the bag that they happily munched on as they talked.

'If there's one thing I miss Neville, its quidditch. I'm going to have to find a club or something, I'm itching to get back on a broom.'

'I wish I got into it more to be honest. But I never really had the stomach for it. Not the biggest fan of heights. And then after that incident in first year…'

'Oh God, I forgot about that! Yeah, I suppose that would put someone off for a while,' Harry said, frowning slightly at the memory. 'Though I never did thank you for that, if you hadn't had left that Remembrall on the pitch, Malfoy would have pratted about and I'd never have gotten on the quidditch team!'

'Well I'm glad something good came from it then,' Neville replied, a bit sarcastically. He remembered how much it hurt when he broke his wrist.

'It all feels so long ago. Hogwarts. Even after everything that happened it still feels like home to me.' Harry said, staring fondly at the castle. 'But anyway, enough of that, what's all this I hear about you taking Hannah Abbott to Sprout's retirement party?'

Neville went bright red, 'How do you know about that?'

'Hagrid told me, 'Harry grinned, 'said you two were dancing up a storm.'

'We were having a good time yeah. She's a lot of fun.'

'Do you like her?'

'Of course I do, she's lovely.'

'Oh, come on, you know what I meant,' Harry teased, elbowing his friend in the side.

'Fine. Yes, I like her. A lot.' Neville replied reluctantly.

'I knew it!' Harry beamed, 'You couldn't take your eyes off her when we met her at the pub. 'So, when are you seeing her again?'

'I don't know. I… ugh.' Neville put his head in hands. It was the first time he had let himself think about the situation. 'Honestly Harry, I have no idea what I'm doing. I haven't spoken to her since the party and I don't know how to. I want to see her again. I really do. But I'm just afraid I'm going to mess it up, I know I am. I have no idea what to do with girls or anything. I've never even kissed anyone before!'

'Look Neville, you need to stop worrying so much about everything. No one has any clue what they're doing when it comes to relationships. I don't, I never have. Nothing ever goes to plan, no matter how much you wish or you hope there's always twists and turns. It's okay to be nervous though, it's good if anything. It shows that it's important. That it matters. Just go for it, don't let being nervous stop you. If you hold yourself back then you'll just forever wonder what could have been.'

'I know that Harry,' Neville sighed 'It's just. I don't know. She's just perfect. Well I know she isn't perfect, no one is, but she is to me. She is the nicest, funniest girl I have ever met. And she was so understanding; I started to freak out a bit and she calmed me down. I want to be with her, I really do, it's just hard to know how to do things. It's hard to get out of my comfort zone. I like it here. It's nice.'

'I know you do, but sooner or later, you're going to need to get out of it. And now is a good a time as any. She obviously likes you. She wouldn't have gone to the party with you if she didn't and obviously, you had a good time, right?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'Then chances are, if you go out again, you'll end up having a great time. I think you should just go for it, mate. At the end of the day it's your choice, I can't tell you what to do, but I just want you to be happy. And Hannah makes you happy.'

'She does. You're right.' Neville sighed again, his mind racing with thoughts.

'I'm always right Neville,' Harry replied with a wink. 'Right come on, we've been chatting for ages, I've got to get home to Ginny. I meant to tell you this, but tonight is the night!'

'Really? Wow Harry that's great.'

'Thanks Neville, I'm a bit nervous but, quietly confident. I'll let you know how it goes yeah? Now let's get going, that apple has done nothing for me I'm starving.'

The two friends got up from the stands, throwing their apple cores into the wood behind the field and walking off, chatting and laughing once more.

xxxxxxx

Ernie had had enough. It had been a few days since Hannah had been out on her date with Neville, and had been completely restless since then. She'd practically stood up the entire time, pacing around the flat muttering under her breath, only occasionally stopping to stare at the phone, as if willing it to ring with her mind. He was sick of it. He loved Hannah, he really did. But this was the last straw.

'Right! That's enough, we're going out.' He shouted as she paced around the hallway.

'What do you mean going out?' she replied, very confused.

'I will not have you sit and wait for him to ring any longer. We are going to go out. And we are going to have fun.'

'What if I don't want to go out Ern? What if I'm perfectly happy to stay here.'

'Tough that's what. I know you're hung up over this guy but you're letting your life slip away! You've been to work and come home and that's it. We're mixing things up.'

'You know why I'm being all weird, don't you? He hasn't rung. Not a word from him. Nada. Zilch. I really thought he was different, you know. I really thought this was going somewhere. And now just nothing. I'm not even angry or sad. Well I'm a bit sad. Okay I'm a lot sad. But I'm mainly embarrassed. Embarrassed at the things I said the things I did. I feel weird and it's not okay I just really, really, really wanted this to work out. I really wanted him.'

Hannah flopped down on the sofa, her pink fluffy dressing gown flying around as she did.

'Look,' Ernie said gently, 'You can't let it get you down. You just need to focus on moving forward. Sometimes things don't happen the way you want them to. And that's okay! You just can't let it take hold of you like this. You've got to be positive.'

'Yeah, you're right. I think I just need to be sad for a bit. Then I can work on being happy.'

'Well we'll give it a go now then okay? Get your coat we'll go to-'

But Ernie couldn't finish his sentence, as he was interrupting by the sound Hannah had been waiting, what felt like years for. A sound that made Hannah's face light up, and probably her heart skip a beat.

The telephone had rang.


	6. Best of the Bunch

Chapter Six- Best of the Bunch

Hannah put the phone down, her smile threatening to tear her face in half it was so big. She still had the ghost of a laugh on her lips; Neville hadn't been the best at talking on the phone, which was understandable since he was a pureblood and had probably barely seen one before, but it was still hilarious and Hannah had had a hard time holding in her giggles to save his pride.

All the feelings and unease Hannah had felt not ten minutes ago had melted away. It probably wasn't a good thing, that she let herself get so affected by this man, or lack of this man, and then as soon as he'd talked to her forgetting everything. It wasn't really a good basis for things, but Hannah had mentioned it in their conversation, and Neville could barely stop apologising, which in Hannah's head made things a bit better.

That's why he'd rung, to say sorry. He sounded like he'd meant it. He'd even asked to see her again, to which Hannah had blurted out a loud, quick 'YES!', before he could even get the words out. Only as an afterthought did she think perhaps she should play coy, what was the saying? "treat them Mean keep them Keen?" No, Hannah thought, that wouldn't have been the right thing to do. She liked Neville, she liked him a lot, it wasn't fair to treat him badly. And she didn't want to anyway. She wanted him to know how much she liked him. In fact, she decided she was going to tell him the next time she saw him. Hannah was never really one for subtlety.

It wouldn't be long until she saw him again anyway, he'd asked her out on another date. Well, he hadn't. He'd actually asked if she wanted to start her herbology lessons she'd been promised, and she'd turned it into them going out for dinner. Tomorrow. Yeah, she wanted him to tutor her, and they would get around to the lessons eventually, he was very persistent and Hannah actually did need to revise. But right now, she just really didn't feel like it. And besides, she wanted to get this, whatever this was, happening. And she was really looking forward to it.

'Are you done now?' Ernie said, appearing from his bedroom after he'd retreated there with a roll of his eyes when Hannah had picked up the phone and mouthed who it was to him.

'Yep. All done. I'll go put some shoes on, shall I?' Hannah replied, a bit dreamily.

'You still want to go out?'

'Well I hadn't wanted to go in the first place actually, there was an element of force behind it. But I've changed my mind, it's been a while since we've done anything together.'

'That's your fault,' Ernie said in a teasing tone 'You know, you don't take me anywhere anymore.'

'I take you plenty of places, we went to the supermarket the other week that's a place,' Hannah shot back.

'Doesn't count and you know it! Now go and get changed while I finish the washing up. Oh God, I sound like a repressed housewife,' Ernie winced as Hannah couldn't stop herself laughing.

'You do a little bit mate. Right give me ten minutes I'll go put some trousers on.' She said as she ran to her bedroom, tearing her wardrobe open and searching for something to wear that wasn't pyjamas. Humbug hooted happily from her windowsill. The little owl was about to go out too by the looks of things, so Hannah stopped what she was doing to give him a little stroke, before he flew out of the open window and into the twilight.

She found something she deemed suitable, just jeans and the first t-shirt she could find with only a few creases on it. She grabbed a bag and threw it on her shoulders, debating on a coat before deciding that it was still August, no need for a coat just yet.

Hannah walked back to the living room, wondering what Ernie had planned for this spontaneous night out. She wasn't used to this. They were house cats the pair of them, so going out to a mystery location on the spur of the moment was exciting.

'Right, let's be gone.' Ernie said, looking her up and down. 'I see you still haven't to use that clothes pressing spell I taught you.'

'Oh, shush you. It's fine, you can barely tell.'

'If you say so. Come here,' he said, taking her hand.

'Um, Ernie, I don't know where we're going.'

'You don't need to, I'll apparate for you.'

Before she could even open her mouth to protest, they'd disapparated, reappearing in the mystery location with a jolt. Hannah let go of Ernie's hand and looked around, a grin creeping on her face as she realised where she was.

'Seriously?! Have I ever told you how much I love you?'

They were standing in the middle of _The Three Broomsticks,_ a pub in Hogsmede that had been their favourite destination when they were at Hogwarts and were allowed out on Weekends. They and the other Hufflepuff's used to spend practically all day there, chatting loudly amongst other Hogwarts students, only occasionally leaving the warmth of the pub to pop to the sweetshop across the way for chocolate frogs.

Hannah had loved it here, and they hadn't had a chance to go for ages, work and life always got in the way, and besides she had a job in a pub that was a lot closer. But this was lovely, and Hannah couldn't help but love Ernie a little more now they were here. He walked over to the bar, greeting the landlady, Madame Rosmerta, with a familiar and hearty hello, chatting nonsensically for a few seconds before she produced two bottles of butterbeer from the counter. Ernie grabbed them and wandered over to a table, gesturing for Hannah to follow him as he sat down in what was their favourite spot.

'This is nice,' said Hannah, the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia so strong she couldn't think of anything else to say.

'It is, I wish we could get the whole gang together. But Justin's always so busy and Susan's in America, and everyone else has things to do. Just makes it hard. It's a bit sad really.'

'It is, but we can't dwell on that. No point being sad about things that have changed, we just need to think about how happy we were. Enjoy things as they were not be sad that they were.'

'I'm not really sure all of that makes sense,' Ernie said, taking a sip of his drink with a roll of his eyes. 'but when did you get so zen. Or when did you start trying to be.'

'Ahh I don't know. Just talking out my bum probably. Do you reckon they still do chips?' Hannah said, changing the subject dramatically, thinking about the rumbling in her stomach.

They spent the rest of their evening there, the world outside getting darker as they stayed, drinking and laughing, twice as loud as they usually would to make up for their missing friends.

xxxxxxx

Hannah's shift at work the next day dragged. It felt like whole lifetimes were going by between the ticks of the clock. She found herself staring at her watch, willing it to go faster. Usually, it wasn't so bad, but Neville was meeting her from work when her shift ended at seven o'clock, and it was all Hannah could think about. She was very excited, anyone who spoke to her knew that. She couldn't contain herself while she was talking to people, and soon almost the whole of Diagon Alley knew about her date with Neville.

Eventually, between absentmindedly serving people the wrong drinks and tripping over three different times, the day trundled along and it was quarter to six. Tom had begrudgingly agreed to let her clock out early so she had time to get ready, so as soon as the hands of the clock were in position she was off, grabbing her bag and running to the toilets to get changed, tearing her apron off as she went.

She had gone for a much more casual look today, no parties for them to attend after all. She pulled off her black trousers in the cramped bathroom stall, swapping them for a white, floaty skirt. She'd paired it with a plain blue top that she tucked in at the waist, changing out of her clunky work shoes in favour of tan flats. She didn't really bother with make-up, just throwing on a bit of powder and her favourite pink lip gloss. Her hair was left wild, she thought about putting it up but decided she didn't want the hassle, it was only just long enough for a pony tail anyway, and she much preferred it down.

She stuffed all her work clothes into her bag and stashed it in the storeroom, making a mental reminder to pick it up tomorrow, and walked out into the pub, seeing Neville already sat at a table.

'Alright?' He said when he saw her, a big smile plastered on his face. He was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt, decorated with little white flowers, with the sleeves rolled up. It was a very warm day, but luckily it was starting to get cooler.

'Yeah, I'm okay, you?' Hannah smiled back

'Can't complain. Shall we get going? I hate to admit it but I don't have any plans for tonight, I was going to let you choose where we go to eat.'

'Really? That's perfect then, I had a great idea last night.'

'Great, let's go.' He said, getting up off his chair and walking to the door.

'Um, Neville. Where do you think you're going?'

He frowned, looking confused at Hannah's unwavering smile. 'Um, outside?' he said, not sure.

'Who said we were going out that way? Follow me.' She said, grabbing him by the hand and dragged him to the other side of the pub, leading him to the side of the pub that let out into muggle London.

'We're going to a muggle place? Hannah, I don't have any muggle money, I doubt they'd appreciate it if I paid them with galleons.'

'Relax Neville!' She said, patting his hand. 'I have a muggle bank account, we'll stop and get some money out on the way.'

She ignored his face, that was frowning slightly, and they stepped out into the muggle world. It was a weeknight, so it wasn't quite as bustling as it perhaps would have been. They walked along the road, stopping briefly for Hannah to get money out of a cash machine, the action of which made Neville speechless. She had to keep reminding herself that he was a pure blood. Growing up with a muggle father as well as other muggle relatives meant that she was well adjusted to living in both worlds. Neville on the other hand had never seen things like this before, and while the cash machine was normal to Hannah, Neville regarded it in shock and awe. Hannah thought it was adorable, giggling at his little face. She even let him press the buttons.

Muggle cash in hand, they walked, Hannah steering Neville to their destination hand in hand. It was a nice evening out, and they talked about their days, Neville attempting to quiz Hannah about different plants she might need to know about, only interrupted every now and again by Neville jumping at a bus going past.

'Sorry,' he smiled sheepishly 'I have seen them before, even been on the knight bus. I'm just not used to walking past the big ones. They don't half make noise, do they?'

'Neville Longbottom. War hero. Scared of buses.' Hannah teased.

'Oh, shut up.' He replied, giving her a good-natured shove. 'Where are we going anyway? Are we nearly there? You could be leading me anywhere for all I know.'

'It's literally just around the corner. I'll give you a clue. We're not actually going to a restaurant, it's an activity.'

'An activity. Oh dear that doesn't fill me with confidence.'

'Trust me you're going to love it.' Hannah, said as they turned the corner, revealing their destination to Neville. 'Here we are.'

Neville looked up at the building they'd stopped in front of and read the neon sign above the door.

'Bowling Alley?' he turned to Hannah 'What's a bowling alley?'

'Oh, you must have heard of it, come on.' She pushed open the door, dragging him behind her, and they entered the building the sounds of the place echoing in her eardrums.

'It's bowling,' She explained. 'It's a game. Muggles play it on the time.'

Neville looked around as Hannah watched him. It was a lot of information to take it, she thought, what with the bright flashing lights, music being blasted loudly over the sound of people laughing as well as the sound of bowling balls being thrown, so she gave him a minute.

'Bowling. Like ten pin bowling? Is that the same? Because that's on Dumbledore's chocolate frog card. That he liked ten pin bowling, I've always wondered what it was.' He turned to her and said eagerly. 'Well come on then, I want a go!'

She marched over to the desk for a lane, luckily there weren't many people there which was good on two fronts. The first being that they didn't have to wait for a lane, and the second being that Hannah knew Neville wouldn't get nervous from the people. She should have thought about this in advance, she chided herself. Taking someone who got anxious like Neville to a busy, loud bowling alley probably wasn't the best idea in hindsight. But he seemed to be taking it all in his stride, his eyes wide in awe as he looked around the room. He even handled having to swap his shoes for bowling shoes well, only being confused for a second before Hannah explained why.

They walked to their lane, which was right at the back of the big room, out of the way of anyone else so they could talk without anyone overhearing them. Hannah walked over to the little keypad, typing their names so they appeared on the screen.

'So, bowling.' Hannah said, picking up a bright orange bowling ball. 'We each take it in turns to throw a ball at the pins. The aim of the game is to knock down as many pins as you can in one turn, you get two go's each turn. The winner is the one who gets the most points at the end. Does that make sense?'

'Yeah, I think so, you go first though.'

'Don't worry I will. Watch and learn Longbottom,' she winked, moving to stand in front of the lane before turning back 'Oh, and no magic!'

'Wouldn't dream of it, Abbott.'

Hannah bowled her first ball, knocking down six pins with a satisfying clatter. She grabbed a new ball and aimed again, this time missing them completely.'

'I'm a bit out of practise,' she said to Neville, who was selecting a bright pink ball and walking up to the line.'

'If you're out of practise what does that make me?'

'Charming and adorable.'

'You're just trying to distract me.' Neville blinked, only blushing slightly.

'A little bit.'

'Well shush I'm trying to concentrate,'

Neville stood in position, his borrowed shoes barely touching the line in front of him. He swung his arm back, imitating what Hannah did, and threw it forward, releasing the ball and watching it roll, knocking over a single pin. He tried again, stepping back up to the plate with a new ball, this one neon green, and bowled, taking down two pins.

'You've got to admit, for someone who's never done that before, that's pretty impressive. '

'I'll tell you what is impressive, the fact you didn't let go of it and hit the wall behind you.'

'I was trying really, really hard to not do that.'

'Well it worked.'

They continued like this, each taking their turns and sassing each other good naturedly in between. It felt nice, they'd both gotten over the slight awkwardness that hung between them, the inevitable awkwardness that's always around when you fancy someone. But now it just felt like two people having a good time, enjoying each others company. Hannah liked it. It felt good.

She didn't improve much score wise. Neville, it turned out, was a natural at this, knocking down more and more pins as the game went on, smashing Hannah into the dust. He was nice about it though, only teasing her a little bit, and Hannah only pretending to be annoyed. When he got his first strike, they both reacted like he'd just won a quidditch cup. They screamed and laughed, both of them jumping up and down, Hannah being happier than he was. She went to hug him, and he picked her up and spun her, ecstatic. The adrenaline kicked elsewhere too apparently, as when he put her down he grabbed he face and kissed her.

It was nothing Hannah had imagined it to be, and yet it was so much better. There was no spark, there was no fireworks, no electricity like it is in books or films. But she realised she didn't need that. Instead it felt new and different and yet completely familiar, like they should have been doing it all along. It felt like home. When he pulled away a few seconds later, those few seconds feeling like hours, all she could think about was how she wanted more.

'Sorry,' Neville whispered, he was so quiet she could barely here him over the roar of the room. He pulled away from her, physically taking a step away and staring at the floor. 'I didn't mean to do that, I should have asked first. I just, I got excited and…'

Hannah stepped closer to him, closing the gap that he'd made between them and taking both of his hands in hers. He glanced at her as he reached up to kiss him, having to stand on her tip toes to reach as she carefully brushed her lips over his. It was only for a second, and with less of the shock and urgency of before. It just felt right.

'Neville,' She said, pulling away from him just enough so she could see his face. 'I've been wanting you to do that practically since we met the other week. So don't apologise. Okay?'

'Okay,' he replied, all the worry melting from him as he smiled Hannah's favourite smile.

'If anything, I should be apologising to you,' Hannah continued.

'Why?'

'You're wearing my lip gloss now. But I must say pink is your colour.'

Neville laughed as he wiped it off with the back of his hand. Hannah was very tempted to kiss him again, but decided against it, thinking they'd done enough new things for one night, when Neville surprised her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

'Thank you. For being understanding. I'm really not good at this stuff but I'm getting better. You just have to be patient.'

'Don't worry, we've got all the time in the world,' She said, returning the favour and kissing his nose. 'Now come on, I've still got a chance to pull this back and win.'

'Not if I have anything to do with it!'

They finished their game, Neville destroying Hannah, scoring almost twice as much as she had. Any other time, she would have complained, made a fuss in mock outrage at the fact he'd beaten her as he was teasing her about it. But she didn't have it in her, she was too happy. She'd had the best night and it wasn't even over yet. She thought she might explode with happiness if she wasn't careful.

Their game of bowling had taken a lot out of them, by the time they had finished they were both starving. They couldn't be bothered to walk far, so they found refuge in a nearby fast food restaurant, Hannah ordering them both cheeseburgers that they ate off plastic trays. It wasn't ideal date food, but Hannah really didn't care. She was having a way better time than if they'd gone to a stuffy restaurant, and this way she could sit cuddled up next to him on the plastic benches. And it meant she got to steal his chips, much to his mock horror.

'If you'd wanted chips, you should have just bought some.' He said dryly.

'Where's the fun in that,' she shot back 'And besides, I did buy these. I'd have love to see you try and give the girl on the till a handful of sickles.'

'Yeah, well, I'm paying next time. I know I haven't the first clue what I'm doing, but I'm pretty breaking all sorts of rules letting you pay on a date.'

'Ah rules shmules. Who cares? This way, I get to eat your chips.' She said snatching another and shoving it in her mouth with triumphant grin.'

'You could just ask for them you know,' he replied, picking one up and shoving it in her mouth.

'Where's the fun in that?' she smiled

'Mmhmm,' he said, giving her a poke. 'Thank you for tonight by the way. I've had a really great time. Who'd ever thought I'd go bowling. Me?'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it,' Hannah chuckled. 'It was either that or go to the cinema, glad I chose bowling.'

Neville frowned, 'What's a cinema?'

'Sorry! I keep forgetting you don't know this stuff. It's a place you go to watch new films that have come out.' She looked at Neville's blank face. 'Oh, you don't know what films are either. Gahh I hate the wizarding world, so clueless. Sorry, I don't mean to be patronising; films are basically like radio, but in pictures that move and tell a story. You watch them in the cinema or on telly.'

'There are pictures that move?'

'Well yeah. But Neville, all our pictures move? And ours think and talk, films are just the same thing over and over again.'

'Still it's not the same though, is it? You'll have to show me some time I want to see.'

'Well I've got a television at home. And some videos. We can head back to mine and watch one if you want?'

'I would really want to, but can I get a rain check on that? I've got to be up at Hogwarts at dawn and it's getting a bit late already. I lose track of time when I'm with you.'

'Okay then, another time. But you wait until I show you _Star Wars._ '

The rest of their evening went without a hitch, finishing their food but staying in the restaurant to chat, much to the dismay of the staff, who just wanted to close and go home early. Eventually they left, a girl locking the door behind them. They walked back to the entrance to Diagon Alley, waiting to apparate until they were out of the way of any muggles who may have caught sight of them.

'I guess this is it then.' Hannah said turning to face Neville.

'Do you want me to come home with you,' He turned red. 'Sorry that's not what I meant. I meant do you… I want to make sure you get home safe I-'

'It's okay Neville, I'm a big girl I can manage apparating by myself. I've only missed a few times.'

'That doesn't fill me with confidence, but I'll believe you. When am I going to see you again?'

'Soon I hope,'

'Tomorrow?'

'Sure,' Hannah smiled. 'I finish work at seven again, you could come to mine? We could watch some films'

'I will get you to learn about herbology eventually, even if I have to drag you to the greenhouses myself. But that sounds like a plan.'

'Fab, until then.' She said, wondering if it was okay to kiss him again, before deciding it was and reaching up to press her lips to his. He leaned down into it, making it slightly easier on Hannah. It felt like before, and yet a bit better if it could. Like some of his anxiety had melted away as he put his hands on her waist. As Hannah got lost in the moment, he unfortunately pulled away far too soon for her liking.

'Until then.'


	7. A Bit of Encourage-Mint

**A/N - So... its been absolutely ages since I have updated this story, which I'm sorry about but unfortunately life got a bit in the way. You'll have to forgive me as this chapters a little rough. I think its going to take me a little while to get back into the swing of things but I have a lot of ideas and can't wait to continue this story throughout the summer.**

Chapter Seven - A Bit of Encourage-Mint

School was a lot harder than Neville remembered. Of course, it wasn't quite the same, after all now he was a teacher rather than a pupil, however the basic day to day ritual was practically identical. He had to get up early, the same as before, he had to go to lessons the same before, the only thing that was really different was that he was allowed to talk in class now; rather than be shouted at he was the one who got to do the shouting.

Not that he did a lot of it, shouting. It was only his first day after all, he wanted to make a good impression. He wanted the kids to like him and to actually want to listen to him and the things he had to teach. He'd learnt from the mistakes from the professors at his time in school. Neville was never the most confident person, nor the most intelligent, and he'd often get shouted at, simply for not knowing the answers to questions. He was determined not to be like this. Not to scare kids so much that they hated his lessons. Certainly, he wouldn't let the students walk all over him, but he was determined to make things a little fun.

That's why, walking into Greenhouse One bright and early on Monday morning, pushing the door closed behind him with a concerningly loud creak, he had the biggest smile on his face. Twenty students sat before him, all first years of varying sizes, genders and dispositions. Some of them certainly looked a lot calmer than others, with a few, what Neville could only assume were muggle- born's, eyeing up the plants around him with a mixture of intrigue and apprehension. Neville took a moment to pass a glance over all of them. He had a mixture of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's today, and whilst their ties to their houses were fresh, there was still a very distinct divide down the room, with the two houses keeping to themselves. Though Neville suspected that this divide was more of a nervous habit; the new students had just moved in, clinging to the first friends they'd met in the dormitories was only natural, this tended to be the Hogwarts way. People stuck in their houses and while there was a little mingling, lots of inter-house friends, it was still very much a huge four way divide throughout the castle. Neville had always found that a bit odd, and decided that he, no matter how small his effect would be, would try and do something about it.

"Okay everyone!" He said, in a loud booming voice that was a rarity to come from his mouth. "Welcome to your very first Herbology lesson. My name is Professor Longbottom and I hope that you all enjoy your time here at Hogwarts."

Neville peered around the room, satisfied that he'd made a good first impression. None of the students were laughing at him in any case, that was always a good sign.

'Herbology, as I'm sure some of you know," he said, leaning on the table behind him which creaked slightly in protest under his weight, "Is the study of magical plants and fungi. We study these plants as they have many uses for us in the wizarding world, mainly in potions and medicines but many plants have their own magical properties in themselves. Over the course of this year, and certainly throughout your time at Hogwarts, you will all learn what these uses and properties are for several plants here in the greenhouse, as well as their proper care and how indeed to use them. Does anyone have any questions so far?" He asked, mainly for the benefit of the muggle-borns in the room. He could only imagine how daunting it must be for them, to be catapulted into a world they had no idea existed a few months ago. While Neville was a pure-blood and had grown up with the influences of magic, he knew a lot of muggle-borns back in the day and knew how this lot must be feeling. After all, not all of them were Hermione Granger, and he suspected that the spines of the text books in their bags and in the dormitories were quite unbroken.

Since no one put their hands up, despite their being a few children who looked like they wanted to ask something but didn't have the courage to quite yet – Neville decided he wouldn't push them- he cracked on with the lesson.

"Excellent. So today, I thought we'd do something a bit interesting to start the year off, and have a look at the Moly flower." He turned his back on the class for a moment to pick up some plant pots that were sitting on the table behind him. He walked around the room, his arms full of the plants placing one on each table, and as he did so the students leant forward to have a look at what was inside, muttering and mumbling to themselves and each other- some excitedly, some indifferent – at the pots contents. Inside each one was a single white flower with a long black stem. It shimmered delicately in the sunlight that was streaming through the glass walls, reflecting slightly into the faces of the students that surrounded them.

Neville walked back up to the front, realising that he needn't have done his lap of the classroom and could have used magic to distribute the plants. However, smiling to himself, he realised it was merely his way. When he was in a greenhouse, surrounded by plants, he quite forgot magic was a thing. Despite the plants he worked on having special properties and qualities that were obviously magical, he disappeared into a world of his own, and preferred doing things himself, by hand and quite without magic. He chuckled very quietly to himself as he thought about how much it would leak into his classroom this year.

"Okay, so Moly's," He said loudly, once again commanding control of the classroom, to his slight surprise and great pleasure. IT felt like he was good at this. Maybe Hannah and Harry, and god forbid Professor McGonagall, were right about him. Maybe he is going to be a good teacher. It certainly felt nice, last night at the banquet when he was introduced to the school as the new herbology professor. He was given a loud round of applause, coming mainly from the Hogwarts staff sitting next to him up the table, most of whom he'd known when he was at Hogwarts. But even the students joined in, at least politely, with only a few of them whispering to each other excitedly, and some questioning. Neville wasn't really sure what that was all about, but he'd returned the applause with a sheepish grin and a little wave, before attention was drawn away from him and on to the round of deserts that had just appeared on the long tables.

"These flowers, while very pretty, have a very important use. If you'll turn to page 204 in your textbooks," he announced, his attention back in the greenhouse as twenty copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ opened and were riffled through, the clicking of the pages drowning out all other noise in the room. "You'll see that they are in fact, incredibly useful against Dark enchantments. There are a few listed on the page there, but generally you can eat some of the petals to counteract most jinxes and hexes. They are known to occasionally work against curses but those are generally a lot more powerful so they aren't always effective. They're also used in potion making, I'd wager you'll be using them a few times this year in your potions class with Professor Slughorn, He uses these very plants for his supplies.

"Now, can anyone tell me what muggle myth that these herbs feature in?" he asked, peering around the room. He didn't expect anyone to know of course, it was the kind of question you'd find on a pub quiz at _The Leaky Cauldron,_ not something he expected a few first years to know. However, he was still interested to see if anyone had any inkling. He would have taken a guess really, he just wanted to students to get engaged.

And to their credit they did, a few of them whispered to each other, trying to come up with an answer together. A few merely looked confused, raking their brains to come up with something. It was only after a few moments of silence and comforting looks from Neville did someone put their hand up. It was a blonde girl, her Hufflepuff robes swamping her as she constantly had to push her sleeves up her arms so she could use her hands.

"Yes!" Neville beamed, smiling warmly in her direction, "Annabel, isn't it?"

"Um, Yes Professor," she said a little shyly.

"Fantastic," Neville replied, thankful he'd poured over the list of student's names with their pictures next to them last night. It was a recent development he'd been told when they'd been delivered to him, but one he was very grateful for. "So Annabel, can you tell me what muggle myth I'm referring to.

"Yes Sir, I think it was the Odyssey? When Odysseus the hero went up against the sorcerous Circe, he ate some Moly to resist her dark magic."

"Brilliant! Well done Annabel that is exactly right. Take 10 points for Hufflepuff." The girl grinned, probably receiving some of the first points her house had that year. She kept smiling as Neville continued talking, Professor Longbottom's enthusiasm obviously rubbing off on her.

"As Annabel said, Odysseus used Moly against Circe. And it definitely would have worked, as Circe was very fond of turning people into pigs with transfiguration. Of course, while it is a muggle myth, there is some truth behind it, as Circe was an actual sorceress, you'll find a few portraits of her around Hogwarts – and I think I have her chocolate frog card on my wall at home." A few children giggled at that.

"However, I won't bore you with anymore magic history, no matter how interesting it is. I'll leave that to Professor Binns in your History of Magic lessons. Today then, we're going to be repotting these little fella's. They're growing very fast and getting a little big for their current homes. So, if we all split up into groups, two or three to a pot, I've got some brand-new plant pots over here and some new soil and fertilizer. I will apologise now, it is of the dragon variety and stinks up a storm when you open the bag so I hope you didn't have too many sausages at breakfast this morning or they may be making a reappearance. Any questions? No? Fantastic. Crack on with it then, I'll be coming around to you all to help if you need it.

The rest of the lesson passed in a whirlwind. The students were fantastic, listening to Neville and getting on with the work at hand, even cracking a few jokes and laughing with him as he went around the greenhouse. When the lesson ended he was almost sad to see the first years go, he was having that much fun, but he didn't get too hung up on it, he had the next lesson to look forward to of course.

Neville didn't even realise the school day had come to an end until he was sat in his greenhouse waiting for a class to come, when he realised they'd all gone back to their common rooms and he should really start heading home. He had promised Hannah he would go to her flat and watch "The War of Stars" or something with her. He had no clue what it was, but she was so excited when she'd asked he couldn't help but say yes. He wanted to get more into the muggle way of living anyway. As great as magic was muggle life just seemed so much more interesting, spending time with half-blood Hannah, who was practically raised as a muggle, made him wish he'd had more sense of the muggle world, maybe even taken muggle studies at Hogwarts. However, there was no point dwelling on it, he thought as he put his tools away before heading out of the greenhouse, Hannah was going to do a good job of catching him up, and that was all he needed.

His new boots, bought specially to wear when teaching – a present from his Grandmother- crunched on the gravel of the path as he headed up to the castle. It was a bit of a trek from the greenhouses, but one Neville enjoyed, especially on a lovely sunny day like this. He wanted to stop in on Professor McGonagall before he headed home, tell her about his first day, something she'd been very keen on hearing about. But before he could make his way to her office he saw something that gave him pause: a boy, a first year that he'd taught this afternoon, sitting alone on the steps up to the great hall.

"Hey," Neville said softly, walking up to him, "Joe, isn't it? Are you okay?"

Joe looked up at the new professor looking upset and embarrassed that someone had caught him. "Oh, hello Professor. Yes, I'm fine. Just sitting here."

Neville paused for a second, then sat down on the step next to him, crossing his arms and resting them on his knees. "What's wrong eh? You don't sit on these steps by yourself if you're happy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I might be able to help."

Joe looked at Neville, at his kind face, and said "Well its nothing really sir, I just feel a bit homesick. I'm a muggle born and, well it's all quite a lot to get used to. And I think I might have been put in the wrong house."

"Now I don't believe that for a second, the sorting hat is never wrong. You're in Gryffindor yes?"

"Yes Sir, but Gryffindor's are supposed to be brave and courageous. And I'm neither of those things Sir. I'm scared of everything, even the owls that flew in this morning. How am I supposed to be a Gryffindor if I can't even fetch the post?!"

Joe threw his head into his hands when he'd finished talking, and Neville couldn't help softening when he looked at him. He knew exactly what he was feeling, he thought the exact same when he'd first got to Hogwarts and sorted all those years ago.

"Look Joe, I'm going to tell you a secret okay? I was sorted into Gryffindor when I came to Hogwarts and I felt the exact same as you! I was terrified of everything, I hated talking to people and I had barely any magic to speak of; my family thought I was a squib – a person with wizard heritage that's born without magic - for most of my childhood. People said I should have been a Hufflepuff, or not even at the school. But you know what I did?"

"What?" Joe asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I just went along with it. Being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared. If anything, it means you're more scared than ever, but despite that fear you still do what you have to, because its what you have to do. Eventually, when I was in school and after, I faced up to my fears. And I'm not going to lie to you Joe, I'm still scared. I'm still scared of a lot of things. I was scared about today, it being my first day just like you. I though I would be an awful teacher and all you students would hate me. But I did it anyway, and now I've had one of the best days ever. You just have to remember you aren't the only person to be scared, and you aren't the only person to think the sorting hat made a mistake. But you've just got to pick yourself up and just keep muddling through. And at the end, you'll realise you were brave, and that's all there is to it."

Neville looked over at Joe, who was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. "Thank you, Sir. That, that does help…. But sir I have to ask, and I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but aren't you the Neville Longbottom who fought in the war? Who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts? Who lead Dumbledore's Army against the death eaters at Hogwarts –

"Blimey mate," he said, forgetting he was a teacher for a second, "you've done your research haven't you?"

"A little bit," Joe blushed. "One of the boys I share a dorm with, Chris, had a brother at Hogwarts during the battle. He was a second year so got evacuated from the castle, but he told Chris all about it. And everyone around here still talks about it. They tell stories. And there's a lot about you."

"Really? Wow. That's quite… wow. Just I'm not really used to being the one who's recognised. Its usually Harry you know? He's the one that did it all, I only helped a little bit."

"But sir, you killed his snake, you destroyed the last horcrux! That's not helping a little bit sir. That's helping a lot"

"Well I suppose so. I just don't really like thinking about it you know. They were dark times. Not good times to be a wizard. Or a muggle for that matter."

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor, I shouldn't have brought it up, you probably don't want to talk about it I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Joe. It's still painful, it hurts to think about it sometimes, but talking about it helps. And besides if anything it just proves the point I was saying before. If me, tubby little Neville Longbottom, scared of his own shadow, can go up against a bunch of death eaters, then you can do anything." Neville smiled at the boy before checking his watch, "Now I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to go. Professor McGonagall is expecting me, and I know I haven't been a student here for a while but I don't think she's above giving me a detention for being late." Joe laughed at that, looking a lot happier than he had when Neville had sat down.

"But," Neville continued, "I hope I've helped you feel a little better at least, and you should know if you ever need anyone to talk to my door is always open. And if you'd like, you can come down to my greenhouse tomorrow and I'll show you my DA coin. I still have it in my drawer at home."

Joe looked ecstatic, "Really! You'll show it to me! That would be awesome!"

"Great, come at the start of lunchtime and I'll be sure to have it. Then you can tell the boys in your common room a few stories of your own eh?" He said with a wink. "Now I really must go, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Professor! Joe said getting up from the step. "Thank you for talking to me, I feel a lot better now." He paused, as if deciding whether he was going to say what he wanted to next. "I know I haven't been here very long, but you're definitely the coolest professor here."

And with one last grin, Joe ran off, leaving Neville standing there, revelling in the compliment the boy had given to him, and really, really looking forward to coming to school tomorrow.


End file.
